You are Always in my Mind
by Ayuminata
Summary: Histoire alternative de l'arc des Arrancars- Uryu retrouve une jeune fille qu'il a jadis connu et celle-ci décide de l'aider lui et ses amis dans leur lutte contre Aizen. Mais de nouveaux sentiments vont s'installer dans leur coeur. Des sentiments qui les uniront à jamais...
1. Prologue

**Salut, tout le monde ! Et oui je reviens après une longue absence mais j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration dont j'avais besoin pour cette histoire. Je la dédies entre autre à Poivron Rouge et sa fic l'Interdit que je trouves particulièrement intéressante. A mon tour de proposer une tout autre histoire avec mister Uryu Ishida en protagoniste principal. En espérant que vous aimerez cette histoire je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Par contre, je vous préviens d'avance mais la publication des chapitre risque d'être longue donc voilà.**

**Petit résumé rapide, j'ai intégré cette histoire dans la trame de l'arc des Arrancars, donc il n'y aura qu'un seul nouveau personnage et des modifs.**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo sauf mon nouveau personnage**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital de Karakura, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs comme la nuit était allongé sur le sol. Inconscient, il ignorait que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la pièce et que cette personne s'approchait doucement de lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille dont le visage ne se distinguait à cause de la pénombre. Elle s'accroupit et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Elle hésita un moment puis lui caressa la joue. Ne réagissant pas, elle le reposa délicatement sur le sol , se redressa et joignit ses mains. Tête baissée, elle semblait prier. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ses yeux marrons se mirent à briller d'une lueur d'espérance. «Nous nous reverrons… Uryu. » Souffla-t-elle en repartant.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Il crut voir une mince silhouette féminine au loin. Il réussit à s'asseoir difficilement et posa sa main sur sa joue. « Hum ! cette pression spirituelle… c'est impossible. » Dit-il surprit.

Il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses peines. Son destin fut alors scellé à ce moment là…


	2. Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles des plus inate

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles des plus inattendues

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Uryu Ishida avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs de Quincy. Il a décidé qu'il était grand temps de retourner en cours. Il enfila son uniforme de lycéen, remplit son sac et après avoir pris son petit déjeuner il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers son lycée. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il puisse retrouver ses amis, Ichigo Kurosaki, le Shinigami remplacent, Orihime Inoue, Chad et même les Shinigamis qui ont été choisis pour enquêter sur les Arrancars et les combattre en cas d'attaque surprise de leur part. cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas tranquille. Il sentait que quelque chose approchait mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais et c'est ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, c'est comme ça. Il est préoccupé et repense à une présence qu'il aurait senti au sous-sol de l'hôpital où son père l'avait conduit afin de l'entraîner. Etait-ce un rêve où y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un ? il y penserait ce soir en rentrant chez lui. Il devait se concentrer sur ses cours pour l'instant.

Le lycée de Karakura n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis que le groupe l'avait déserté. Ichigo Kurosaki avait enfin réussi à contrôlé son Hollow intérieur et n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que la guerre contre Aizen commence. «Ichigo ! S'écria une voix féminine derrière lui.

- Tiens, Orihime. Comment vas-tu ? Lui fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Sa va bien. Justement je me demandais si tu allais venir.

- Oui. J'estimes avoir assez séché comme ça.

- Bien sûr… A vrai dire, moi aussi.

- Eh Ichigo ! S'exclama Renji qui arrivait accompagné de Rukia et Chad.

- Salut. Répondit Le rouquin. Je vois que vous allez tous bien.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de m'entraîner. Déclara Chad.

- Moi non plus. Ajouta Renji.

- Rangiku et les autres ne son,t pas là ? Demanda Orihime. Je ne les ai pas vu chez moi ce matin.

- Ils sont partis en éclaireur afin de surveiller le périmètre de la ville. L'informa Rukia. Maintenant que les plans d'Aizen nous sont parvenus il faut être extrêmement prudent.

- C'est sûr… » Fit remarquer Orihime. Ils commencèrent à entrer dans leur classe. Orihime retrouva Tatsuki avec Rukia tandis que Keigo sauta littéralement au cou d'Ichigo qui l'avait esquivé. Le garçon tomba à la renverse sur une table. Quelques instants plus tard, Uryu entra à son tour et le silence s'installa dans la salle. « Salut, Uryu ! Lui dit Orihime en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Bonjour, Orihime. Répôndit celui-ci toujours de son air sérieux. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et sortit ses affaires.

- Sa faisait longtemps, Uryu. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Ichigo. Orihime s'approcha alors de lui ainsi que Rukia, Renji et Chad.

- J'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs de Quincy si sa t'intéresse tant. Lui répondit Uryu sarcastique.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Orihime.

- Certes… Répliqua Uryu en remontant ses lunettes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air tranquille. T'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Ichigo.

- Oui, oui ça va. » Rétorqua le brun. En vérité il n'avait pas envie de discuter plus que ça avec le Shinigami remplaçant. Il avait promis à son père de ne pas se mêler des affaires des Shinigamis et il entendait bien tenir cette promesse même si ça ne l'enchantait pas. «Au fait, y'a un nouvel élève qui arrive aujourd'hui. Lança Orihime.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Rukia.

- Ou une nouvelle élève. On ne connaît pas encore son sexe. Ajouta Chad.

- Et il ou elle arrive aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Uryu.

- Ouais, enfin c'est ce que Tatsuki m'a dit tout à l'heure. Dit Orihime.

- Ce serait bien si c'était une fille. Fit Renji l'air rêveur.

- Parce que pour toi y'a pas assez de jolies filles dans cette classe ? Questionna Rukia en françant les sourcils.

- Ben… C'est que je… Euh… Balbutia le Shinigami gêné.

- Laisses tomber, je plaisentais. Le rassura la petite brune.

- Ah, je crois que le nouveau ou la nouvelle arrive. Constata Ichigo en sentant une présence arriver. Uryu redressa soudain la tête et arborait un air surpris.

- Ce… Cette présence… » Fit-il. Des pas se firent entendre et une jeune fille entra. Elle avait sur elle l'uniforme du lycée et arborait une mine souriante sur son visage fin. Le teint pâle, les cheveux mi-longs châtains et de grands yeux marrons brillants, telle pouvait-on la décrire. De plus, les rondeurs de sa poitrine contrastait avec son corps fin mais élégant. Toute la classe ne regardait qu'elle. Uryu se leva brusquement et dit : « C'est bien toi…

- Sa faisait longtemps, Uryu. » Répondit la nouvelle venue avec un petit sourire en coin.


	3. Chapitre 2: La Dernière des Sorcières

Chapitre 2 : La Dernière des Sorcières

« Uryu, tu connais cette fille ? S'enquit Ichigo perplexe. Son camarade ne répondit pas tant il était surpris par ce qu'il avait devant lui. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et fit :

- Ben alors, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Sa fait un bail que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, hein ?

- Mais qui es-tu ? Questionna Rukia.

- Je suis… Commença la nouvelle.

- Natsume Akihara. Termina Uryu.

- Ben voilà, il l'a dit. Constata Orihime. Bienvenue parmi nous.

- Vous avez devant vous une Sorcière. Déclara Uryu.

- Rectification : la Dernière des Sorcières. Corrigea la jeune fille

- Comment ?! » S'étonna Uryu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir plus d'explications, le professeur entra déjà dans la salle et réclama le silence. Tous les lycéens s'installèrent sauf Natsume.

« Bon, je vois que nous avons une nouvelle élève. Présentes-toi à tes nouveaux camarades, s'il te plaît.

- Je m'appelles Natsume Akihara. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Se présenta la jeune fille en souriant.

- Bien, Natsume. D'où viens-tu ?

- Euh et bien… C'est un peu compliqué, j'habitais à Tokyo avant.

- Je vois. Répondit le professeur. Connaitrais-tu quelqu'un d'ici par hasard ?

- Bien sûr, je connais Uryu Ishida. Rétorqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Uryu ouvrit grand les yeux et songea : « Oh non, c'est pas possible… »

- Ah, bah dans ce cas tu te mettras à côté de lui pour suivre les cours. Vas t'installer. » C'est ce qu'elle fit. « Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là au juste? Lui souffla Uryu.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment, là. Tu vois bien que j'essaies d'etudier.

- Toi ? Etudier ? pourtant je me souviens qu'en primaire tu étais plus tire-au-flanc qu'autre chose. ta mère en avait assez d'ailleurs, elle menaçait souvent de t'envoyer en pension. La jeune fille le regarda soudain d'un air plus sérieux et emprunt de tristesse.

- Ma mère est morte. L'informa-t-elle.

- Oh ? » Le jeune homme prit soudain une mine plus compatissante envers sa vieille camarade. Il décida de ne pas la questionner d'avantage, mais plutôt d'attendre la fin des cours qu'elle s'ouvre à lui d'elle-même.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Natsume ne s'était pas mêlé plus que ça du côté des filles lors des récréations. Elle avait perdu tout sourire depuis qu'elle avait annoncé la nouvelle du décès de sa mère à Uryu. Celui-ci la rejoignit à la sortie du lycée et était déterminé à en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé. « Natsume… Tenta-t-il.

- Je te raccompagnes chez toi. On parlera en chemin.

- Uryu ! S'écria Orihime accompagnée des autres.

- Euh, désolé mais je dois y aller. Viens, Natsume.

- Oui… Obéit celle-ci. Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard surpris d'Ichigo.

- Ben ça alors, il nous largue comme ça, lui. S'indigna le rouquin.

- Je penses plutôt qu'ils doivent parler en privé. Suggéra Rukia.

- En tout cas, cette fille dégage une énergie étrange. Dit Renji. C'est peut-être ça l'énergie d'une Sorcière mais je n'en ai pas vraiment entendu parler.

- Seul Uryu pourrait nous le dire. » Répondit Orihime.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient bien éloignés du lycée et marchaient d'un pas résolu vers leur destination. « Attends. Lâcha soudain Natsume en s'arrêtant. Uryu se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sa y'est, tu te décides enfin à tout me dire. Constata le jeune homme.

- Tout ça est arrivé si vite. Pour moi… C'est tout simplement insoutenable mais maman m'a toujours appris à sourire même quand je suis triste. Bref, comme tu le sais les Sorcières sont des êtres d'une puissance pouvant même dépasser celle des Shinigamis, des Hollows et des Quincy. Elles étaient divisés en plusieurs clans qui ont été décimés au fil des années. Tu te souviens que je fais moi-même partie du clan Kaze. J'en suis la seule et l'unique représentante. Des huit clans occultes, il n'en reste plus qu'un et un seul membre…

- C'est…

- Oui, terrible. J'en viens aux faits. Lors d'un combat musclé, si une Sorcière utilise ses pouvoirs à leur extrême elle dépasse ses limites et elle devient donc incontrôlable par la suite. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Sais-tu qu'il existe une sorte de Hollow plus puissant que les autres appelé Arrancar ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs l'un de nos problèmes majeurs en ce moment à Karakura.

- Ma mère s'est frotté à l'un d'entre eux mais elle ignorait qu'il était doté d'une telle puissance. Tout à commencé lorsque je suis partie me balader en forêt. Cet Arrancar est apparu comme ça sans que je ne m'y attende. J'ai tenté de me défendre par mes propres moyens avec mes pouvoirs mais… Je n'étais pas assez forte. En plus je savais pas du tout pourquoi il était là, maman est intervenu au moment où il allait me porter le coup de grâce et elle a engagé le combat. L'Arrancar a ensuite utilisé sa forme ultime et… Maman a utilisé plus de puissance mais elle ne se rendait pas compte à quelle point elle dépassait ses limites. Elle réussit à vaincre l'Arrancar mais sa magie continuait malgré tout à affluer hors de son corps et à dévorer son âme. Elle m'a dit : « Natsume, tues-moi ! » J'avais peur, j'étais totalement désemparée, je savais plus quoi faire et elle m'attaquait. J'esquivais bien sûr mais… Sa ne suffisait pas. Elle me hurlais : « Cesses d'esquiver et attaques-moi ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! ». Puis tout à coup… Je me suis décidée, j'ai dégainé l'Epée de Cristal que j'avais sur moi mais que je n'avais encore jamais utilisée. Je me suis jetée sur ma mère et… Je lui ai transpercé la poitrine…

- Oh ! S'exclama Uryu choqué. La jeune fille avait versé quelques larmes lors de son récit mais son chagrin s'intensifia au moment où elle ajouta :

- J'ai tué ma mère… Snif…

- Non, Natsume… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Uryu la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… Avant de disparaître. Elle m'a dit que j'ai pris la bonne décision et que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable. Ensuite elle m'a dit que lorsque une Sorcière meurt elle doit léguer ses pouvoirs à un éventuel successeur. J'ai donc reçu tous ses pouvoirs… Maman… » Uryu la regarda un instant puis elle sécha ses larmes. « Et ton père ? Demanda le Quincy. Ton père n'est-il pas avec toi ?

- Il nous a quitté il y a trois ans. Un cancer du foie l'a emporté.

- Mais alors… Tu es totalement seule ? Tu n'as pas d'autres membres de ta famille vers qui te tourner ?

- Non. Mais grâce à la fortune de mon père j'ai pu venir ici. Je ne voulais pas aller dans un foyer alors j'ai dit que je connaissais ta famille et… J'aurais aimé savoir si Ryuken voulait bien devenir mon tuteur légal. Il a accepté.

- Hein ? Parce que tu l'as vu ?

- Oui je suis arrivée à Karakura il y a une semaine. Je l'ai trouvé à l'hôpital, je lui ai tout expliquer et il a signé les papiers qu'il fallait. Ensuite, il m'a acheté un appartement en ville mais bien sûr je dois le rembourser comme c'est lui qui paye le loyer.

- Ma pauvre Natsume, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir plus tôt. Sa fait sept ans qu'on s'est pas vu et tu réapparais enfin plus démunie que jamais. Et tu as connu des drames familiaux horribles. Hum…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'éliminer ces Arrancars. C'est de leur faute si maman est morte. Je dois me venger. » Conclut-elle déterminée.

Le Quincy vit alors brûler dans ses yeux la lueur d'une rage et d'une peine infinies...

* * *

_**Petit lexique: "Kaze" signifie "Vent" en japonais (merci Google Traduction XD)**_


	4. Chapitre 3: Souvenirs de jours heureux

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs de jours heureux

Le soir venu, Uryu se glissa dans son lit et regarda le plafond de sa chambre. « Natsume… Pendant sept ans tu es restée dans l'ombre. J'ai souvent pensé à toi mais… Au fond de moi j'ai fais le vœu de t'oublier. D'oublier la douleur que j'ai ressenti lors de ton départ. » Avoua-t-il à lui-même. Il repensa alors au jour de leur rencontre.

Le soleil brillait sur l'école primaire. Les enfants s'amusaient dans la cour et tous avaient leur propre groupe. C'était ainsi dans cette école où Uryu avait été placé mais celui-ci restait à l'écart et préférait lire un livre en silence plutôt que se mêler aux autres. Soudain, deux garçons plutôt costauds s'approchèrent de lui. « Eh, le binoclard ! Pourquoi tu restes sans arrêt seul à lire des bouquins qui ne servent à rien ? Fit le premier.

- Ces bouquins ne servent pas à rien ! Ils me guideront dans ma vie future ! S'exclama Uryu en colère.

- Mais c'est qu'il a du répondant celui-là. Constata le second garçon.

- On va t'apprendre à nous répondre comme ça. Prévint le premier.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! » S'énerva le jeune Quincy. l'un des deux le prit par le col et le souleva. « Sa suffit, laissez-le, bande de bâtards ! S'écria une voix féminine derrière eux. A peine se furent-ils retourné qu'ils se prirent tous les deux un coup de pied bien placé pour un et un coup de tête dans le ventre de celui qui tenait Uryu. Il le lâcha immédiatement. Uryu récupéra ses lunettes qui étaient tombées et s'aperçut alors que la personne qui l'avait sauvé était une fille. Les deux brutes se relevèrent.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, toi ? T'es qu'une fille en plus !

- Et alors ? Demanda celle-ci. Elle fit alors apparaître du feu dans sa main droite.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?! S'inquiéta l'autre garçon. Cette fille est un monstre, allons-nous en ! Ils partirent alors plus loin.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Fit Uryu qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. La fillette éteignit sa flamme en serrant son poing et s'approcha du Quincy.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, ça va. Répondit-il.

- Ce truc marche à tous les coups. C'est vraiment cool d'être une Sorcière. En plus personne ne les croira s'il le raconte à quelqu'un. Expliqua la petite fille avec un immense sourire. Je m'appelle Natsume Akihara et toi ?

- Euh, Uryu Ishida. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Enchantée Uryu, maintenant tu sais que si quelqu'un t'embêtes tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider. »

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux enfants s'étaient retrouvé dans la forêt. « Viens, Natsume je vais te présenté mon grand-père. C'est lui qui m'entraîne pour devenir Quincy. si sa se trouve, il s'y connaît en sorcellerie.

- Ce serait génial ! S'enthousiasma son amie. Ils l'aperçurent un peu plus loin et se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Grand-père ! L'appela Uryu. Celui-ci se retourna et sourit.

- Ah te voilà, Uryu.

- Je te présente Natsume, la Sorcière dont je t'ai parlé.

- Enchanté, jolie demoiselle. Alors comme ça tu pratiques la sorcellerie ?

- Oui, je fais partie du clan Kaze. Ma maman est une puissante Sorcière aussi. L'informa Natsume.

- Ah oui, les célèbres clans de Sorcières. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, je me suis toujours intéressé au domaine de l'occulte.

- C'est vrai ? » Demanda Uryu.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit un instant et se tourna sous sa couette. « Natsume… » Répéta-t-il. Il se remémora alors un instant précis qu'il n'avait jamais oublier. Lui et Natsume étaient sortis un jour de pluie et se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux. « Allez, Uryu, dépêches-toi, sinon maman va me gronder. Le pressa la fillette.

- Je fais ce que je peux. La pluie mouille mes lunettes et je peux pas voir sans.

- Abritons-nous un instant. Ils se rendirent près d'une vitrine d'un magasin fermé protégée de la pluie. Ils s'assirent et attendirent patiemment que ce déluge se calme.

- On sera mieux ici. Dit Natsume.

- Oui… Dis-moi, Natsume ?

- Oui ?

- On restera toujours amis, hein ?

- Evidemment. Je te laisserais jamais tomber. Je te promets de toujours rester avec toi, Uryu. Jura la petite fille.

- Alors moi aussi je te promets d'être toujours avec toi. » Ils se serrèrent la main concluant alors cette promesse.

La fin de l'année était arrivée et Uryu avait hâte de pouvoir jouer avec sa camarade. Il se rendit devant sa maison et s'écria : « Natsume ! Natsume ! C'est les vacances, on va enfin pouvoir passer plus de temps ensembles ! Il vit alors dans la cour un grand camion que l'on chargeait. Il entra et croisa la mère de son amie.

- Tiens, bonjour Uryu. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta le Quincy.

- Et bien… Nous allons déménager. Lui avoua-t-elle. Le garçon ouvrit alors grand les yeux. Si tu veux voir, Natsume, elle est là-haut en train de jouer du piano. Elle voudrait te voir une dernière fois je penses. » Sans hésitation, le Quincy se rua dans la maison en criant le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Il entendit un air de piano derrière la porte juste à sa gauche et il la poussa. « Natsume ! Fit-il une fois de l'autre côté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ?! Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de toujours rester avec moi ?! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Natsume avait cessé de jouer. Elle se leva, s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui dit les larmes aux yeux :

- Pardonnes-moi Uryu. Mon père a été muté sur Tokyo pour son travail et nous sommes obligés de partir. Je suis triste… Je ne voulais pas te quitter non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Mais… Et notre promesse ? S'enquit Uryu qui pleurait également.

- Elle ne compte malheureusement pas quand il s'agit de problèmes d'adultes. Tu vas me manquer, Uryu. » Ils s'étreignirent, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps pendant quelques instants puis se séparèrent. La fillette sortit une sorte d'amulette en forme d'étoile mauve ornée de cristaux de sa poche et la mit au creux de la main de son ami. « Mais… Commença Uryu.

- Gardes-la. Elle m'a toujours aidé en cas de coup dur. Sois fort, mon ami et saches que où que je sois, je serais toujours à tes côtés. »

« C'était la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… » Se souvint le Quincy en se levant. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et alla à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir, fouilla tout au fond et trouva l'amulette que lui avait confié Natsume sept ans auparavant. Il la regarda, sourit et ajouta : « En fin de compte, notre promesse n'a jamais été rompue. C'est ce qui fait que tous ces jours heureux me reviennent en mémoire. Merci, Natsume d'être revenue. »

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espères qu'il vous plaira. Moi en tout cas lorsque je l'ai relus, j'avais la musique triste de Fairy Tail Main Theme slow dans les oreilles et je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'ai rendu la séparation d'Uryu et Natsume très émouvante. Voilà, voilà à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 :D**_


	5. Chapitre 4: Révélations sur les Sorcière

Chapitre 4 : Révélations sur les Sorcières

Le lendemain, Ichigo décida avant d'aller en cours d'en apprendre plus sur Natsume et ce qu'était vraiment une Sorcière. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'à consulter la seule personne qui connaît bien le domaine de tout ce qui est surnaturel : Kisuke Urahara. Arrivé devant son magasin, il eut la surprise d'y rencontrer Rukia, Renji, Chad et Orihime. « Mais que faîtes-vous tous ici ? Demanda le Shinigami remplaçant surpris.

- A ton avis ? répondit Renji.

- Je savais bien que tu viendrais aussi. Lui avoua Rukia. Et pour la même raison.

- Natsume. Fit Orihime. Nous aussi nous aimerions en savoir plus sur elle, mais Uryu ne nous en dira pas plus. Je penses que pour l'instant il a besoin de respirer.

- En tout cas, ils ont l'air très proche. Déclara Chad.

- Qui a l'air proche ? questionna une voix en hauteur. Ichigo regarda sur le toit du magasin. Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika et Ikkaku s'y trouvaient.

- Vous ? Vous êtes là aussi ? S'étonna le rouquin.

- J'te ferais dire qu'on est censé protéger le périmètre. Lui rappela Ikkaku avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Nous ne sommes pas censé aller en cours ? Quetionna Toshiro, le jeune capitaine de la dixième division.

- En fait, nous sommes venus ici pour avoir des infos sur les Sorcières. Lui expliqua Ichigo. L'une d'elles est arrivée hier au lycée mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne saviez pas. Elle connaît Uryu mais il ne veut pas nous en parler.

- Je vois… Fit Toshiro. Il est vrai que moi non plus je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine. Nous venons avec vous. Soudain la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur le maître des lieux qui semblait ensommeillé. Il bailla et lâcha :

- Ah, que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite de si bon matin ? Tout le groupe qui était sur le toit en descendit.

- Il y a une affaire dont nous aimerions te parler. » L'informa Toshiro.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent tous réunis autour de la petite table ronde derrière le magasin à prendre du thé. « Je vous écoute. Fit enfin l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division.

- Sais-tu ce que sont les Sorcières ? S'enquit Ichigo.

- La question serait plutôt de savoir qui elles sont. Corrigea Orihime.

- Les Sorcières, vous dîtes. Oui, je connais leur peuple et j'en ai même rencontré plusieurs. Répliqua Urahara nostalgique. Ces femmes sont vraiment ensorcelantes et c'est le cas de l'dire. Malheureusement, il n'en reste plus trop. On ne sait trop pourquoi, leurs clans furent décimés d'un coup d'un seul par des milliers de Hollows enragés et puissants.

- Des Hollows ont eu raison de clans occultes ? Questionna Toshiro surpris.

- Hum, commençons par le commencement. Vous connaissez les Shinigamis et les Quincys ainsi que leur rôle. Et bien les Sorcières partageaient le même rôle que les Shinigamis sauf que leur pression spirituelle est très différente et leur attaques aussi. Les Sorcières, toutes femmes, bien sûr et je vous dirais pourquoi plus tard utilisent la magie. La véritable magie qui n'existe pas pour les humains et qui est pourtant bien réelle. Les Sorcières chassent les Hollows comme les Shinigamis et les guident également à la Soul Society et aux enfers contrairement aux Quincys qui les détruisent complètement. Elles guident aussi les fantômes vers la Soul Society en les aidant à accomplir leurs œuvres inachevées sur terre. Ces êtres sont de bonnes personnes tout comme nous qui se mêlent aux humains et les protègent. Jadis, les Sorcières avaient formés huit clans correspondant a un élément particulier. Les quatre premiers sont les clans Kasai, Mizu, Kaze et Tochi qui signifie respectivement feu, eau, vent et terre. Les seconds clans sont Kōri, Inazuma, Hikari et Yami. Glace, foudre, lumière et ténèbres. Huit éléments que peuvent contrôler les Sorcières.

- Elles avaient leur organisation comme à la Soul Society. Déduisit Rukia.

- Exact. Continua Urahara. Mais bien sûr, chaque membre d'un clan n'avait pas forcément l'élément correspondant, ce n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des noms. Mais bon, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment s'organise la magie d'une Sorcière. Tout comme les Shinigamis elles ont plusieurs niveaux de puissance.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Demanda Renji. Elles ont un Shikai et un Bankai ?

- Non, elles ne possèdent pas de zanpakuto. La première forme d'une Sorcière est appelée Forme Initiale, elles sont toutes constamment sous cette forme et peuvent utilisée leurs pouvoirs. C'est la forme de leur pouvoir au repos en quelque sorte. Ensuite après un certain entrainement, la Sorcière a accès a une nouvelle forme, la Forme Ethérée. Plus puissante que l'Initiale, la Sorcière gagne en rapidité, en précision et ses pouvoirs augmentent considérablement. Puis vient alors la Forme Sublimée, l'ultime forme. C'est la plus difficile à atteindre et l'inconvénient d'être une Sorcière…

- Quel est-t-il ? le pressa Ichigo après un cout instant.

- Si une Sorcière utilise ses pouvoirs au bout de ses limites et que ces limites sont dépassées, elle devient totalement incontrôlable et le seul moyen de la sauver de sa folie meurtrière est de l'éliminer.

- Vraiment ?! S'exclama Orihime. C'est horrible !

- Et qu'advient-il de ses pouvoirs ? S'enquit Yumichika. C'est bien joli de tuer une Sorcière mais j'imagine que ses pouvoirs ne s'envolent pas avec elle.

- Et puis comment sa se fait que ce soit uniquement des femmes ? Les hommes ne peuvent-ils pas être sorciers ? Renchérit Ikkaku.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Donc lorsqu'une Sorcière meurt, elle doit à tout prix trouver un successeur, une autre femme qui plus est. Sans quoi ses pouvoirs risquent de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Le fait que les Sorcières soient uniquement des femmes s'explique par le fait que seules celles-ci sont incorruptibles par rapport aux hommes qui pourraient devenir ivres de pouvoirs. Raconta l'ancien Shinigami.

- Pff, encore une raison pourrie qui place les hommes en dessous de tout. Critiqua Ikkaku.

- Oui, bah c'est compréhensible. Rétorqua Rangiku avec un petit sourire malin aux lèvres.

- Sa te va bien de dire ça, toi.

- Sa suffit. Gronda Toshiro. Merci pour toutes ces précisions.

- Mais pourquoi me demander ça, au fait ? voulut savoir le vendeur.

- Il s'agit d'une fille qui est arrivée hier au lycée. C'est une Sorcière d'après Uryu. Quant à savoir de quel clan elle vient, nous n'en savons rien. Précisa Rukia.

- Dans ce cas, demandez à Uryu. » Conclut Urahara.

Uryu avait fini de déjeuner et de se préparer avant d'aller en cours. Il lui restait un peu de temps et il savait que son père était là. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et Ryuken l'invita à entrer. « Que me veut l'honneur de la visite de mon fils ?

- Cesses ce genre de politesse, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais devenu le tuteur légal de Natsume ?

- Suis-je obligé de répondre à cette question ?

- Evites de répondre à ma question par une autre question. S'énerva Uryu en remontant ses lunettes.

- La raison est simple. Répondit Ryuken en se levant de sa chaise. Katsuyoshi, le père de Natsume m'a demandé une faveur avant qu'il ne soit muté. J'ai bien entendu accepté, nous étions tellement proches à l'époque. Je lui ai donc promis que s'il arrivait quelque chose à lui et à sa femme, je m'occuperais de Natsume. Je ne fais qu'honorer une promesse, c'est tout. Tiens, voilà son adresse, je lui ai acheté un appartement. Il donna un papier à son fils.

- Quand même, tu aurais pu me le dire

.- J'avais peur que tu ne te mettes en colère. C'est en partie à cause de ça que je ne l'ai pas hébergée ici.

- Et je supposes que tu étais aussi au courant pour la mort de Katsuyoshi il y a trois ans.

- Oui, j'ai même assisté à l'enterrement.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Uryu.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non, laisses tomber… » L'adolescent sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.


	6. Chapitre 5: Les pouvoirs de Natsume

Chapitre 5 : Les pouvoirs de Natsume

Ichigo et ses amis s'apprêtèrent à quitter le magasin d'Urahara lorsque celui-ci les apostropha. « Attendez. J'ai omis de vous préciser un détail.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Toshiro en se retournant.

- Certaines Sorcières possédaient des artefacts qui leur conféraient d'immenses pouvoirs encore plus grands que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Si je me souviens bien, seules certaines lignées de Sorcières en possédaient un dans chaque clan.

- Quels sont ces artefacts ? S'enquit Ichigo. Sont-ce des armes ?

- Oui. Fit Urahara en hochant la tête. Il pouvait s'agir de toutes sortes d'armes mais aussi d'objets banals comme par exemple…

- Une boule de cristal ? Tenta Renji. Un petit silence s'installa et les autres le regardèrent.

- Euh, pourquoi pas. Dit le vendeur en souriant

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Questionna le rouge d'un air niais.

- T'en as beaucoup des idées connes dans le genre ? Lui fit Ikkaku.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! S'énerva Renji.

- Du calme ! Les gronda Toshiro.

- Bref, ces artefacts doivent être très rares. Hum , oui ils doivent avoir disparu en même temps que les Sorcières à qui ils appartenaient. Raconta Urahara.

- Ok, je vois… Merci. Remercia Ichigo en prenant congé avec ses camarades.

- Surtout, si vous voyez cette jeune fille, dîtes-lui de passer me voir à l'occasion. Je serais ravi de m'entretenir avec elle. » Répliqua le vendeur sur le pas de la porte.

« Hum… Ce doit être ici. Songea Uryu devant un très grand building. Ryuken a dû lui offrir du haut de gamme et dire qu'elle considère ça comme un simple appartement… ». il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone au numéro que son père avait inscrit sur le papier et son amie décrocha. « Oui ? Fit-elle.

- C'est Uryu.

- Montes. » Il ouvrit la porte, prit l'ascenseur et toqua à sa porte. La jeune fille lui ouvrit. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir et avait une serviette enroulée sur sa tête. « Quoi ?! T'es toujours pas prête ?! S'indigna Uryu. Il est déjà 7h30 ! Les cours commencent dans trente minutes !

- Zen ! Répliqua son amie. T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avant d'aller me doucher.

- Tu… Tu t'es lavée après mangé ? Mais, t'aurais pu avoir une hydrocution ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Ohlala, t'es vraiment parano, toi. Constata Natsume en allant dans sa salle de bain. T'en fais donc pas pour moi et mets-toi à l'aise. » Uryu scruta un peu mieux l'appartement. Effectivement, les pièces étaient très spacieuses et en très bon état. « Dis-donc, t'appelles ça un appartement ? Fit-il remarquer.

- Euh, écoutes comme tu l'as dit on n'a pas vraiment le temps alors évites de me perturber.

- Bah, on aura tout vu. » La jeune fille ressortit quelques instants plus tard dans son uniforme de lycéenne. « Prête. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es toujours aussi… Joviale.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Elle partit dans sa chambre prendre son sac qu'elle avait rempli la veille et revint dans le séjour.

- Dis-moi, Natsume. L'apostropha le Quincy.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as parlé de l'Epée de Cristal hier. C'est un artefact de Sorcière ?

- Exact. Approuva Natsume. Elle se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille depuis la nuit des temps. Elle est extrêmement puissante. La preuve, elle m'a permis de tuer ma propre mère. Mais bon, on parlera de ça en route. » Et ils sortirent.

« Cet artefact est vraiment puissant ?

- T'es vraiment têtu, toi c'est pas possible. Répondit la Sorcière au Quincy une fois en route vers le lycée.

- Ben, je suis curieux, c'est tout.

- C'est plus que de la curiosité, c'est un interrogatoire. Mais bon, si tu y tiens… Disons que grâce à cet artefact, une Sorcière gagne en puissance et peux alors changer de Forme plus rapidement plutôt que de passer des années et des années à s'entraîner pour y arriver. L'Epée de Cristal, lorsqu'une Sorcière la porte sur elle , lui confère également des pouvoirs curatifs.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, il suffit de la porter à sa ceinture pour pouvoir guérir les blessés, c'est fou, non ?

- T'as déjà essayé ?

- Oui, sur moi-même et sa marche. Mais… Depuis le drame, j'ai enfermé cette épée dans un coffre et je ne l'ai plus jamais utilisée. J'estime avoir assez de puissance avec ce que j'ai reçu de maman.

- Oui, je te comprends. Tu joues toujours du piano ? Lui demanda le Quincy histoire de changer de sujet.

- Tu sais bien que mon rêve est de devenir un jour pianiste professionnelle. Mais avant je veux avoir mon bac. Sinon, je m'entraîne toujours autant. Toi aussi tu en joues, non ?

- Oui, vite fait. En fait, je n'arrive à jouer que cet air que tu jouais quand nous étions petits. Le même aussi que tu a interprété une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Hin, hin… Je t'apprendrais d'autres morceaux si tu veux. Le Quincy la regarda et sourit.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est pas souvent que je te voies sourire.

- Peut-être…

- C'est pas peut-être c'est même sûr. Tu as des amis au lycée, pourtant. Cet Ichigo et toute sa bande ont l'air sympas.

- Oui…

- C'est un Shinigami ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Pression spirituelle. Et même les autre en ont une plus ou moins forte.

- Quelle perspicacité, tu m'étonneras toujours.

- Eh, eh !

- Ichigo est un Shinigami remplaçant.

- Quelle est la différence ?

- Il est omniprésent dans cette ville.

- Mais encore ?

- Alors, tu te plains que je te pose trop de questions mais toi c'est pire.

- Oui, mais moi, j'suis une fille. Faut pas me brusquer.

- Mais bien sûr… Ironisa Uryu.

- Tu me les présenteras.

- Qui ça ?

- Bah, tes amis.

- Tu sais, je les considère plus comme des compagnons d'armes que des amis.

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour une idiote. Tu me fais croire que tu es misanthrope pour m'impressionner mais ça ne marche pas avec une Sorcière comme moi.

- Tu ne sais rien sur nous.

- Si, je sais tout de toi et je ne vais pas tarder à en apprendre plus sur tes amis.

- Toi aussi t'es têtue. »

Ils arrivèrent juste avant le début du cours. Ichigo et les autres étaient déjà sur place de leur côté. Ils s'installèrent, sortirent leurs affaires et le professeur arriva. Le cours se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce qu'une pression spirituelle se fasse sentir. Uryu leva la tête puis Ichigo se leva en criant : « Faut que j'ailles aux toilettes ! Et il sortit de la salle. Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Renji et le groupe Hystugaya sortirent à leur tour en prétendant également qu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Natsume s'en alla aussi en disant :

- Je les accompagne, on sait jamais si ils tombent tous dans les pommes !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! » Gronda le professeur. Uryu sortit également à la poursuite de son amie et tant pis s'il allait se mêler des affaires des Shinigamis. Il le faisait pour Natsume. Tout le petit monde se rua jusqu'aux extrémités de la ville, dans une forêt. Toute une nuée de Hollows Adjuchas s'étaient réunis en ce lieu. « Restez sur vos gardes ! Cria Toshiro en avalant une pilule d'âme artificielle.

- Orihime, Restes en arrière ! Lui ordonna Rukia. Natsume arriva sur place.

- Mais que fais-tu là, toi ? Questionna Ichigo une fois sortit de son corps.

- Natsume ! Appela Uryu.

- Attention ! » S'écria Renji. Tous les monstres se ruèrent sur la jeune fille, mais elle tendit sa main vers eux et un grand globe bleu clair l'enroba et eut pour effet d'éjecter les Hollows telle une décharge électrique qu'ils auraient reçu. Sans attendre, la jeune fille martela le sol de son poing droit et une énorme fissure se creusa, faisant tomber une bonne quantité de Hollows dans les entrailles de la terre. « Eh ! Fit Ichigo.

- Laisses-moi faire ! Lui dit la Sorcière en dressant une barrière de glace entre elle et ses compagnons.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Ragea le Shinigami remplaçant.

- Attends. Lui ordonna Uryu. Essayons de lui faire confiance et si ça va mal, on intervient. » Ils regardèrent alors comment se débrouillait Natsume. Il restait encore une dizaine de Hollows qui se préparaient à contre-attaquer. La jeune fille se rua sur l'un d'eux, le feu jaillissant au niveau de ses jambes puis elle exécuta une pirouette afin de l'attaquer avec ses pieds, ce qui fonctionna à merveille car la bête s'évapora. Elle en foudroya deux d'un coup de pied et en enferma trois autres dans un bloc de glace qu'elle brisa de son poing gauche. Elle traça ensuite un cercle de lumière avec son pied dans lequel elle attira deux autres monstres qui furent réduits en cendre par un jaillissement de lumière blanche aveuglante. Et pour finir, elle déclencha une tornade qui emporta les derniers qui restaient. Elle se jeta dans sa propre rafale et élimina les Hollows à coup de pieds et de poings toujours en utilisant feu, glace, foudre et lumière. La tornade s'évapora ainsi que la barrière de glace qui bloquait ses camarades et la jeune fille atterrit sur ses pieds. « Et voilà, c'est comme ça que l'on gagne un combat. Expliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

- Sa alors, quelle puissance ! S'enthousiasma Rangiku. Tu combines le corps-à-corps et ta magie avec brio. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Renji regardèrent dans sa direction, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte.

- Euh, je rêve ou on a aperçu sa culotte plusieurs fois ? Répliqua Ichigo tout rouge.

- Non, t'as pas rêvé… Affirma son compère aussi rouge que lui.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? S'inquiéta Orihime en s'approchant.

- Non, ça va. La rassura la jeune Sorcière en époussetant sa jupe. Par contre, c'est pas évident de se battre avec ça.

- Je savais bien que les jupes des filles sont trop courtes. Lâcha soudain Chad.

- En tout cas, tu as impressionné tout le monde. Bravo. Complimenta Uryu en remontant ses lunettes.

- Oui, je sais, je sais. Dit Natsume. On retourne en cours ?

- Oui. » Conclut Ichigo.

Le Quincy n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment un combat entre Natsume et des Hollows et jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle soit si habile. Peut-être a-t-elle pris des cours d'arts martiaux entre autres pour frapper aussi fort rien qu'avec la force de ses poings et de ses pieds. « Natsume… Pensa-t-il. Tu ne cesses jamais de m'impressionner ».

Quelque part, au Hueco Mundo à Las Noches où siègent Aizen et ses Espadas, tout état calme dans les couloirs. Sauf qu'un bruit de pas assuré brisa ce silence. Le maître des lieux pénétra une pièce sombre juste éclairée par la lumière de quelques écrans d'ordinateurs. « Tu voulais me voir, Szayel Aporro ? Demanda Aizen.

- Oui, maître. Répondit un homme aux cheveux roses avec des lunettes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Les Hollows que vous avez envoyé sur terre ont récolté des données fort intéressantes. Venez voir. » Ils s'approchèrent d'un écran et Szayel pianota un instant sur son clavier avant de passer une vidéo relatant en direct les exploits de Natsume d'il y a un instant. Aizen eut alors un sourire. Le genre de sourire que l'on arbore lorsque l'on est intéressé par quelque chose. « Cette fille… Il me la faut. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

* * *

**Voilà, désolée de la lenteur que ça prend mais voilà pour le plaisir de mes fidèles lecteurs le chapitre 5. N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer et poser des questions si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas et si je dois m'améliorer où que ce soit. Merci à tous :D**


	7. Chapitre 6: Naissances de sentiments nou

Chapitre 6 : Naissance de sentiments nouveaux

Après s'être fait réprimander par leur professeur, tout le petit groupe sortit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart afin de ne pas être déranger. « Alors au fait, on a combattu ensemble mais on ne se connaît toujours pas. Lança Natsume.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Se rappela Ichigo. Bah moi, c'est Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami remplaçant.

- Moi, c'est Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la 6ème division du Gotei 13. Enchanté.

- Rukia Kuchiki, soldate de la 13ème division.

- Orihime Inoue, simple humaine aux pouvoirs guérisseurs et protecteurs.

- Yasutora Sado. On m'appelle Chad et moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs bizarres.

- Toshiro Hytsugaya, capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-capitaine de cette même division.

- Ikkaku Madarame, 3ème lieutenant de la 11ème division.

- Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5ème lieutenant de la 11ème également.

- Ok, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Assura la Sorcière.

- On a pas mal de questions à te poser, nous aussi. Signala Ichigo.

- Je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Répondit Uryu.

- Allons, Uryu il y a un moment pour tout dans la vie et je suis disposée à répondre à toutes vos questions. Le rassura Natsume.

- Combien y a-t-il de Sorcières en ce moment ? demanda Ichigo.

- Moi et seulement moi, je suis la dernière représentante des Sorcières.

- Dur… Fit Ikkaku. Ta mère en était une ?

- Oui… Dit Natsume tristement.

- Est-elle… ? Commença Rukia.

- Sa suffit maintenant ! On mange, là ! S'exclama Uryu voyant que la conversation déviait sur un point sensible.

- Oh, ça va, relax. Le calma Renji. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Natsume se leva soudain et s'éloigna un peu du groupe. « Bah, Natsume… S'étonna Orihime.

- Bravo. Ajouta Uryu en se levant.

- Mais quoi ?! S'énerva Ichigo.

- La mère de Natsume est morte… Et c'est sa propre fille qui a dû la tuer ! » Révéla le Quincy en colère. Personne ne répondit tant l'assemblée avait été choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Uryu alla retrouver son amie qui s'était isolée à l'abri des regards. Elle était assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés, la tête en l'air. Elle semblait contenir toute la peine qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Natsume ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tenta Uryu en s'approchant doucement.

- Oui, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé. Aller, retournons auprès des autres. » Elle se leva et s'en alla. Le Quincy la regarda d'un air affligé. « Ma pauvre Natsume… » Pensa-t-il. Peut-être lui parlerait-elle à la fin des cours. Il l'a raccompagnera chez elle histoire de ne pas la laisser trop seule.

L'après-midi s'était révélé plus long que prévu. Uryu rattrapa Natsume à la sortie. « Puis-je te raccompagner chez toi ? S'enquit-il.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, pas de soucis. Lui dit-elle toujours avec ce sourire qu'elle aborde en permanence. Ce sourire qui semble faire de l'effet à Uryu sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Ils marchèrent alors côte à côte tranquillement.

- Désolée de m'être isolée ce midi. J'espère que les autres ne m'en veulent pas trop. S'excusa la Sorcière.

- Non, ils ne sont pas du genre rancuniers, mais le fait que tu t'es ouverte à eux et que tu aies combattu à nos côtés a boosté le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient envers toi au départ. Surtout Ichigo, dès qu'il y a quelqu'un de nouveau dans le quartier d'abord il s'en fiche mais si cette personne est louche, il enquête sur elle.

- Je peux comprendre, après tout c'est moi qu'ai débarqué sans prévenir donc forcément tes amis se méfient, d'autant plus que je te connais et ils veulent en savoir plus sur moi… Sur nous.

- Pourtant, ils en savent déjà tellement sur moi. Rétorqua Uryu avec un petit sourire en coin. Ils arrivèrent devant le logement de la jeune fille.

- Euh, tu veux monter ? Proposa-t-elle.

- C'est que… Je ne veux surtout pas déranger. Répondit le Quincy en rougissant.

- Mais non, voyons. Qui veux-tu déranger ? J'suis toute seule. Aller, viens ! » Ils entrèrent donc et Natsume intima son ami de s'asseoir sur le canapé de son grand salon pendant qu'elle allait poser son sac dans sa chambre. Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine et sortit deux pains au chocolat de son placard. Pendant ce temps, Uryu lisait un livre qu'il avait emprunté au CDI du lycée. « Tu lis quoi ? Demanda Natsume qui s'était glissée derrière lui et l'avait fait sursauter.

- Que, quoi ?! s'écria le Quincy. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de retenir un fou rire.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Calmes-toi voyons, j'suis pas un Hollow. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes et répliqua :

- Je ne me mets jamais dans cet état quand un Hollow approche. Je garde toujours mon calme dans ces cas-là.

- Tiens. Fit la Sorcière en lui donnant un pain au chocolat.

- Merci. » Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le canapé et grignotèrent leur goûter. Une fois cela fait, Natsume lança : « Tu sais quoi ? Je suis triste…

- Je m'en doute. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu ta mère. Tu sais que je suis là et que je suis de tout cœur avec toi et… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. La jeune fille s'était colée contre lui et le serrait dans ses bras. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisses pas seule… Le Quincy fut surpris au départ mais finit par étreindre la jeune fille à son tour.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te laisser seule tant que tu seras en détresse.

- Merci… Uryu, mon meilleur ami. » Cette phrase fit chaud au cœur du jeune homme. Combien de temps n'a-t-il pas entendu ces mots ? Longtemps… Très longtemps d'après lui. Pourtant il y avait autre chose. Oui un autre sentiment qui habitait son cœur désormais. Quelle est cette sensation ? la jeune fille se leva soudain et se dirigea vers une pièce qu'Uryu n'avait jamais vu. « Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'être seule juste un instant. La voir comme ça me tue. Elle était si souriante ce matin même. Pourquoi faut-il que la douleur remonte maintenant ? » Quelques instants plus tard, une mélodie jouée au piano se fit entendre. « Mais… Cet air, c'est… » S'étonna Uryu en se levant. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte qu'avait empruntée Natsume et déboucha sur une grande pièce éclairée par la lueur du coucher du soleil qui filtrait d'une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Des étagères remplies de livres s'étalaient sur les murs et au centre, le grand piano que les parents de la jeune fille tenaient depuis des générations. Natsume jouait les yeux fermés cette mélodie douce emplie de mélancolie et de tendresse. Un air qu'Uryu n'a jamais oublié. Elle a toujours été gravée dans son cœur. Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille qui continuait à jouer. Il regarda un instant ses doigts fins appuyer sur les touches puis elle cessa de jouer. « Tu te souviens de cette mélodie n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Natsume sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Evidemment… Répondit Uryu. J'y ai même ma propre version ». Il prit alors le relais sur la jeune Sorcière jouant le même air mais avec plus de tristesse encore et plus de vivacité. La jeune fille le regarda et l'accompagna sur sa lancée.

Ils jouèrent ainsi tous les deux, évacuant leur stress et leur chagrin. Oui, car c'était leur chanson. Celle qui a marqué leur séparation et celle de leurs retrouvailles inespérées. A présent réunis dans la même pièce, rien n'aurait pu les séparer mais il se faisait tard. « Il faut que je rentres. Prévint le Quincy en se levant.

- Attends ! Fit Natsume en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Oui ?

- Euh… Non, c'est pas important. Rentre bien. Elle lâcha son ami et celui-ci la regardait d'un air de compassion. Elle avait besoin de compagnie, c'était clair et net. Pour ce soir du moins.

- Si tu veux, je peux dormir ici. Lui proposa-t-il.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres, en plus on a des devoirs à faire et je t'ai fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

- D'accord… » Conclut le Quincy en quittant la pièce. Il quitta la demeure de la jeune fille avec regret, car il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. « Non, jamais Natsume ne ferait ça, elle s'accroche trop à la vie pour y mettre fin. Je suis bête pour m'inquiéter comme ça… Cela dit, je me sens bizarre. Mon cœur bat la chamade… Je rougis lorsqu'elle s'approche trop de moi… Quand elle est triste, je suis triste aussi… Que m'arrive-t-il donc ? »

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 6 :) en ce qui concerne la mélodie du piano, voici les liens youtube qui vous y conduiront (je sais c'est du plagiat mais j'adores cet air et je trouves qu'il colle bien avec l'histoire). La mélodie normale: watch?v=8Ls9A_F3XFU et pour la mélodie amplifiée par Uryu: watch?v=ITGRlQn9izo voià, voilà, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, je veux savoir si ça porte toujours ses fruits, merci d'avance_**

**_Ayumi-chan_**


	8. Chapitre 7: Quand l'amour grandit

Chapitre 7 : Quand l'amour grandit…

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Uryu sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il ne voulait plus quitter Natsume, il restait tout le temps avec elle et avec Ichigo malgré la promesse faite à son père. De toute façon, il ne l'enfreignait pas puisqu'il n'avait pas combattu à leurs côtés pour l'instant. Il avait lié de nouveau cette amitié avec sa meilleure amie qui lui avait semblé perdue depuis des années, mais cette amitié se transformait peu à peu en attachement particulier. Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi et le Quincy avait décidé de sortir se promener avec tous ses amis et pique-niquer dans la forêt.

« Hum… Sa me changera les idées, j'imagine. Il n'y a plus eu d'attaques de Hollow depuis ce jour. Se dit le jeune homme en sortant.

- Salut, mon gars ! Hurla soudain Natsume lorsqu'il sortit.

- Aaah ! S'exclama Uryu en sursautant. Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me surprendre comme ça ?

- Eh, cette fois j'étais pas derrière toi. Fit remarquer la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle resplendissait toujours autant de joie de vivre et cela fit sourire son ami.

- C'est vrai… Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça quand même.

- Ah, serais-tu devenu une âme sensible ? Demanda-t-elle en approchant sa tête de la sienne, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Euh… Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Répondit le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes.

- Ah ? Tu sais, le jour où je me suis battu, je suis certaine que t'en a profité pour te rincer l'œil comme j'étais en jupe.

- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Se défendit Uryu encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Renji.

- Menteur… Bref, allons rejoindre les autres, ils sont sur place. » Fit Natsume en s'éloignant.

« Cette fille veut ma mort ou quoi ? » Se demanda Uryu tout chamboulé.

Une fois dans la forêt, les adolescents se saluèrent et préparèrent leur pique-nique. Rukia et Orihime posèrent une grande nappe sur le sol, ensuite, Chad et Renji y posèrent les couverts, Ichigo commençait à sortir les plats quand soudain, une sorte de peluche jaillit du panier en hurlant : « OH LA VACHE, J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS CREVER LA-DEDANS !

- Aah ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Fit Natsume les yeux ronds.

- Kon ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? S'énerva Ichigo en saisissant la peluche.

- Franchement, Ichigo t'aurais pu vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'invité surprise. Le gronda Uryu les sourcils froncés.

- T'en connais beaucoup des gens qui se faufilent dans un panier de pique-nique, toi ?! Répliqua Ichigo fou de rage.

- Doucement Ichigo, tu me fais mal. Se plaignit la peluche.

- Roo, toi la ferme ! Beugla le rouquin en le balançant contre un arbre.

- Mais, c'est méchant ce que tu fais. Protesta Natsume.

- Pff, tu parles ! C'est même pas assez pour corriger un fauteur de trouble comme lui. Rétorqua Rukia.

- Mais enfin, même si c'est une peluche vivante, d'ailleurs je me demande bien comment, ce n'est pas bien de le traiter ainsi.

- C'est un Mod Soul, Natsume. Une pilule d'ame artificielle que l'on a mis dans une peluche et voilà le résultat. Expliqua Renji. La jeune Sorcière se leva et prit la peluche dans ses bras.

- Non, fais pas ça ! L'avertit Rukia. C'est ce qu'il veut !

- Pauvre petite chose, viens là que je te fasse un gros câlin… La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh non… Fit Ichigo une main sur le front.

- Natsume, lâches cette chose perverse ! S'écria soudain Uryu furieux.

- Mais calmes-toi enfin, je ne faisais rien de mal. Se justifia la jeune fille en revenant vers lui, Kon dans ses bras.

- Enfin une jolie fille qui me comprend… Lâcha Kon soulagé.

- Oh, toi ça va ! T'es contant, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?! Vociféra Uryu.

- La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Gémit la peluche en sautant et en atterrissant sur l'herbe.

- Ohlala, faut vous calmer sinon on va pas s'en sortir. Déclara Orihime qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

- Oui, mangeons. C'est prêt. » Renchérit Rukia pour apaiser les tensions. Et tous mangèrent dans un silence de mort. « Euh, qui est partant pour un shopping cet après-midi ? Proposa Natsume pour mettre de l'ambiance.

- Oh oui, un shopping ! Accepta Orihime. Il est grand temps de renouveler ma garde-robe. » Uryu était épaté par cette façon que son amie avait de glisser si subtilement un sujet de conversation dans une ambiance aussi silencieuse et tendue à la fois.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les sept amis allèrent faire leur shopping en ville. Les filles entrèrent dans un magasin et s'émerveillèrent de toutes les belles robes qui étaient proposées. Natsume en essaya quelques-unes tandis que les garçons attendaient près des cabines d'essayage. « Alors, elle te plaît autant ta Sorcière ? Demanda soudain Ichigo au Quincy.

- Hein, que racontes-tu comme bêtises encore ?

- C'est bon, tout le monde a vu comment t'étais fou de rage lorsqu'elle serrait Kon contre sa poitrine. Je suis sûr que c'est réciproque.

- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries, Natsume et moi on est copains et puis c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Je ne suis pas rouge. Nia le jeune homme en remontant ses lunettes. Le Shinigami eut un sourire en coin.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est vrai que Natsume a une poitrine généreuse.

- Roo, arrêtes de parler d'elle comme ça, voyons, ça ne se fait pas.

- Ah, tu t'énerves encore.

- Mais tu vas me foutre la paix, oui !

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Natsume qui était sortie de sa cabine d'essayage. Le Quincy la regarda un instant. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche moulante qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

- Oh, sa te va très bien, je trouve. Complimenta Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. Et toi, Uryu ? T'en pense quoi ?

- Tu es… Merveilleuse… Lui dit-il. Il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation. Jamais il n'avait trouvé son amie aussi attirante qu'à ce moment-là.

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir.

- Bah ! C'est déjà fait. En rajouta Ichigo.

- Bon, si tout le monde pense qu'elle me va, je vais l'acheter. Conclut la jeune fille en retournant se changer.

Après un après-midi bien rempli, le groupe finit par se disperser afin de rentrer chacun chez lui. Uryu fit un bout de chemin tout seul quand Natsume l'interpela. « Uryu, attends ! le Quincy se tourna vers elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh, non tout va bien, je me disais juste… Tu veux venir boire un coup chez moi ? Uryu fut d'abord surpris puis sourit à son amie.

- Sa me ferait plaisir. Lui répondit-il. En réalité, il savait que si il rentrait directement chez lui, il ne la reverrait pas avant le lendemain matin et il voulait vraiment passer plus de temps avec elle.

- Ok, allons-y. »

Une fois arrivé chez la Sorcière, Uryu lui dit : « On a vraiment passé un bon moment, je trouve.

- Oh que oui. C'était vraiment génial. Ils sont tous si merveilleux. J'te sers quoi ?

- Un coca cola si tu en as.

- No problemo, mon frigo en déborde. Installes-toi. » Le Quincy s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, puis son amie revint avec deux canettes de coca qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle ouvrit la sienne et la but en même pas une minute. « Eh beh, t'avais soif. Constata Uryu.

- Moi ? Toujours après une sortie entre amis. Le jeune homme but à son tour et fit :

- Tu sais, je me suis inquiété pour toi depuis la dernière fois où je suis venu.

- Ah… Ben, écoutes je pète la forme.

- Oui et je suis soulagé.

- Tu sais bien que je fais tout pour être heureuse. J'en ai bien besoin, non ?

- Evidemment. Approuva le jeune homme.

- Merci de m'avoir fait partager un aussi agréable moment. Au fait, je t'ai pas fait visiter tout mon appart.

- Euh non.

- Viens ! Fit-elle en saisissant son ami par le poignet et en l'entrainant dans sa chambre.

- Elle est très spatieuse.

- Ouais, je sais, j'ai fait en sorte de la personnaliser à ma façon.

- T'as même un grand lit pour toi toute seule.

- Ouais, je l'adore il est super confortable. » La jeune fille s'assit dessus bientôt suivi par son camarade. Ce fut le silence quand tout à coup… « Eh ! J'allais oublié ! Natsume sortit précipitamment et revint avec un sac de shopping.

- Euh… S'étonna Uryu perplexe.

- Cadeau ! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant le sac. Elle se rassit à côté de lui pour voir sa réaction. Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une chemise blanche flambant neuve.

- Oh, ça alors ! Tu as acheté ça rien que pour moi ?

- Ben oui, gros bêta ! Alors elle te plaît ?

- Oui, elle est superbe. Merci beaucoup, Natsume. La remercia-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus illuminé dans les siens.

- Je sais à quel point tu aimes le blanc. Murmura la jeune Sorcière en s'approchant un tout petit peu plus de lui.

- Tu… » Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis se rapprochèrent tous deux un peu plus et le Quincy posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la Sorcière qui ne bougea pas. Un baiser furtif qui fit rougir les deux partenaires. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Natsume d'enlacer la nuque d'Uryu. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue et ils s'embrassèrent plus franchement et langoureusement. Ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit sans briser leur étreinte. Uryu se retrouva sur la jeune fille et rompit leur baiser. « Natsume, je… Commença-t-il.

- Je t'aime. Le devança-t-elle en rougissant.

- Oui, moi aussi. » Ils reprirent leur baiser toujours aussi plein d'ardeur et de passion.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tous deux comprirent que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient réciproques et qu'ils ont toujours existé depuis le jour de leur rencontre mais… Ils ne s'en étaient jamais aperçu jusqu'à ce soir. Ils ignoraient encore que cet amour allait bouleversé leur destin à jamais.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà, nos deux tourtereaux sont enfin casés XD j'espères que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé car je sais qu'à part le combat et les révélations, y'a pas vraiment eu d'action mais je peux vous promettre qu'à partir de maintenant il y en aura. Merci d'avoir suivi et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;)**_


	9. Chapitre 8: Un autre cauchemar

**Salut à tous mes lecteurs! D'abord je voudrais m'excuser de ce chapitre assez tardif et pour me justifier il y a d'abord eu mon stage de 2 semaines et aussi la galère du rapport de stage qui suit derrière (en fait je l'ai même pas commencé) et puis y'a aussi la galère d'être à l'internat, bref et d'autre part, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi (et oui, c'est dur en ce moment) donc sa ne m'a pas du tout aidé, mais la vie continue, voici le tant attendu chapitre 8 ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un autre cauchemar

Natsume retira son tee-shirt sous le regard surpris d'Uryu. « Mais… Fit celui-ci. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et lui dit :

- Fais-moi confiance. Puis elle déboutonna la chemise du garçon.

- Attends, Natsume, je…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt » Avoua le jeune homme gêné. Un court silence s'installa. La Sorcière sourit et le rassura. « Ce n'est pas grave. Si il le faut, on attendra.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna le Quincy.

- Savoir tes sentiments à mon égard est déjà une bonne chose. je n'en demande pas plus. Je veux juste rester à tes côtés… Pour toujours. » Uryu la serra dans ses bras et ils se couchèrent sur le lit.

Le jour se leva sur Karakura. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Natsume, éveillant les deux adolescents endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre. La jeune fille se réveilla et s'assit sur son lit afin de mieux voir l'élu de son cœur dormir. Il était si beau quand il dormait… La Sorcière se mit à sourire et caressa les cheveux du Quincy qui ne réagissait pas. Elle se leva et se changea. Elle alla dans la grande bibliothèque, s'approcha du piano et entama son air habituel jusqu'à ce que le Quincy pénètre dans la pièce. « Bonjour. Lui dit-il.

- Bonjour. Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu ne manges pas ce matin ? S'enquit Uryu.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Je vois… Au fait, pour hier soir, je… Il ne put finir sa phrase. La jeune fille s'était précipitée sur lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… C'est moi qui veux toujours tout faire tout de suite sans me rendre compte que les autres ne partagent pas forcément mon avis. C'est moi qui m'excuse, Uryu. Lui expliqua Natsume.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. » Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et croisèrent leur regard en même temps. Un regard plein de bonheur et de gaieté. Ils sourirent et finirent par se séparer. « Au fait, tous ces livres, c'est quoi ? Questionna le Quincy curieux.

- Des grimoires de magie et des livres sur l'histoire des Sorcières. Laisses-moi te montrer quelque chose. » La jeune fille emmena son compagnon près d'une grande étagère qu'elle décala. Une porte y était cachée. « Sa alors ! Fit Uryu. J'ignorais que ces appartements avaient des passages secrets.

- En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai construit. Reconnut Natsume en se grattant la tête.

- Hein ?

- Bah, les grimoires de magie de construction ça sert…

- Bien sûr. » Renchérit Uryu en souriant. Ils pénétrèrent une pièce plus petite dans laquelle il y avait encore des étagères à bouquins mais aussi tout un bric-à brac. Des objets bizarres, des cartons avec de la paperasse, mais aussi des récipients dont le contenu avait de drôles de couleurs. « Voici mon univers. Présenta la jeune Sorcière.

- Hin, hin… C'est très varié. Constata le Quincy.

- Sa fait des lustres que j'ai pas touché à ça. Le Quincy s'approcha d'une grande malle scellée par un cadenas.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il. La jeune fille s'approcha et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- C'est là… Que j'ai enfermé l'Epée de Cristal… Fit-elle en fermant les yeux. Le jeune homme se redressa et la serra dans ses bras.

- Désolé. S'empressa-t-il de répliquer.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. » Natsume s'accroupit devant un carton qu'elle sortit de sous une étagère et invita Uryu à s'approcher. « Tu vois ces aiguilles ? Reprit-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est quoi ? Fit le Quincy en approchant sa main.

- Attends, ne touches pas. L'arrêta la Sorcière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ces aiguilles contiennent un produit anesthésiant. Les Sorcières s'en servaient lors des guerres lorsqu'elles utilisaient leur magie à pleine puissance. Elles s'en plantaient une dans la peau lorsqu'elles savaient qu'elles arriveraient au bout de leurs limites.

- C'était risqué quand même. S'endormir en plein champs de bataille… Et puis, si leurs ennemis s'en sortaient, elles étaient à leur merci.

- Aucun risque, jusque-là, les Sorcières réussissaient à vaincre tous leurs ennemis à pleine puissance.

- Mouais, enfin ce n'est pas très radical pour autant.

- Si ma mère avait prit une de ses aiguilles avec elle, je suis certaine que ça se serait passé autrement.

- Ne te torture pas avec ça. Ordonna le jeune homme. Personne ne saurait ce qu'il se serait réellement passé. Difficile à croire, mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait car c'était le souhait de ta mère. En faisant ça, tu as préservé sa fierté de Sorcière. Elle doit être fière de toi. » Natsume se releva soudain, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna et rétorqua : « La fierté de Sorcière, dis-tu… Je m'en fiche pas mal, tu vois parce que c'est justement cette fierté qui a poussé ma mère à se battre jusqu'au bout… C'est pour ça que…

- Natsume… »

Quelque part, dans le Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen avait réuni ses plus puissants éléments, les Espadas ainsi que leurs Fracciones afin de planifier leur invasion dans le monde réel. « Votre mission est simple. Leur informa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas besoin de mobiliser toute l'Espada. Ulquiorra, tu es le chef de mission, tu sais quoi faire.

- Oui, maître. Acquiesça l'intéressé.

- Hum… Grimmjow, tu iras aussi. Et Yammy aussi et…

- Si je puis me permettre. L'interrompit Szayel Aporro. Je veux bien être de la partie, rien que pour observer ce combat. Notre mission est de retenir les Shinigamis pendant qu'Ulquiorra va chercher la fille, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais peut-être récolter des données très intéressantes, non ?

- Très bien, tu peux y aller aussi. Accepta le maître du Hueco Mundo en souriant. C'est parti ! Votre mission commence tout de suite.

- Ouais, enfin ! S'exclama Grimmjow en dégainant sa lame. Kurosaki, t'es mort !

- Maître, je jure sur ma vie que je vous ramènerais cette femme indemne et en un seul morceau. Promit Ulquiorra en ouvrant un garganta. Les quatre Arrancars y pénétrèrent et il disparut juste après.

- Bon courage… Ulquiorra. » Fit Aizen.

Natsume avait rejoint la salle à manger où elle buvait du thé qu'Uryu avait préparé. « Sa va mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui. Assura-t-elle. Désolée d'avoir craqué ainsi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. On a tous nos moments de faiblesse. Et ce sont aussi eux qui nous rendent plus forts.

- Oui, tu as raison. » Approuva Natsume. Tout à coup, une violente pression spirituelle se fit sentir. « Qu'est-ce que… Commença la Sorcière.

- Tiens ? Cette forte pression m'est inconnue. Le Quincy ouvrit la baie vitrée de la cuisine qui menait sur un balcon et vit un flash noirâtre passer devant lui.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda Natsume.

- Rien… Ichigo et les autres Shinigamis s'en occuperont. Ce n'est pas mon combat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! S'indigna la jeune fille. Eh, il s'agit de tes potes, là et vu la puissance du truc ça doit pas être un simple Hollow et toi tu les laisses régler ça tous seuls ?!

- Calmes-toi, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai fait une promesse à mon père.

- Je sais et c'était la plus grosse erreur de ta vie !

- C'était ça où je ne retrouvais pas mes pouvoirs !

- Et alors ? Il s'agit de tes amis, tu vas pas les abandonner sous prétexte que t'as promis à un homme que tu détestes de ne plus jamais t'allier à des Shinigamis ! Je sais tout le mal que tu t'es donné, je sais toute la souffrance que tu as reçue en récupérant tes pouvoirs… Car ce soir-là, j'étais venue à l'hôpital.

- Comment ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien ta présence que j'ai senti à ce moment-là.

- Oui, c'était moi. Je venais d'arriver à Karakura et j'aurais voulu te revoir avant d'aller au lycée le lendemain mais… Tu étais inconscient et je me suis dit que t'aurais été choqué de me voir. Alors j'ai préféré partir et attendre de te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Seulement… Uryu, il faut que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé depuis le premier jour et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait mal lorsque je suis partie… Le Quincy l'embrassa et lui souffla :

- Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé, Natsume.

- Alors, est-ce que tu vas te battre.

- Non. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais briser la promesse faite à mon père.

- J'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Roo, et puis laisses tomber, j'irais et puis c'est tout.

- T'y penses même pas, j'espères ?

- J'vais m'gêner ! s'énerva la Sorcière en retournant à la bibliothèque.

- Natsume ! » S'écria son compagnon qui la suivi. La jeune fille s'allongea sous le piano et en sortit une clé. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte secrète de la pièce, récupéra la malle dans laquelle se trouvait ce qu'elle voulait et l'ouvrit. Elle récupéra l'Epéee Cristal dans son fourreau et la sortit un petit peu. Elle vit son reflet dans la lame bleue. Le reflet d'une guerrière qui allait vaincre sa plus grande peur et se battre de toutes ses forces. « Natsume, que comptes-tu faire, au juste ? Uryu se tenait devant la porte et la fusilla du regard.

- Uryu, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question.

- Alors, si tu ne te bats pas, laisses-moi au moins nous protéger et préserver notre amour et le plus important, fais-moi confiance. » La jeune fille attacha le fourreau à une ceinture qu'elle enfila autour de sa taille. Le garçon la laissa passer sans protester. « Natsume. Appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Reviens saine et sauve.

- Promis. » La jeune fille sortit ensuite de la maison avança d'un pas assuré, les poings serrés. « Je vais accomplir ma vengeance et mettre fin à un autre cauchemar. » Se dit-elle. Du haut de l'appartement de la jeune fille, le Quincy la regardait partir. « Devrais-je les aider moi aussi ? » Songea-t-il.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'essairais de répondre à vos objections si il y en a ;) merci d'avoir lu**


	10. Chapitre 9: Prise au piège comme une déb

Chapitre 9 : Prise au piège comme une débutante

**Hello les gens et encore pardon pour la lenteur d'écriture dont je fais preuve ces temps-ci. La principale raison en est mon déménagement :/ et oui comme j'ai pas eu d'ordi pendant 2 semaines, ça m'a bien ralenti, mais tout va bien maintenant, à l'avenir j'essaierais d'être plus rapide. Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Natsume passa devant le magasin Urahara et vit le marchand sur le pas de sa porte. « M. Urahara. Vous avez senti cette pression spirituelle vous aussi, non ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

- Oui. Ils arrivent. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et à la peau mate sortit du magasin à son tour.

- Kisuke, ce sont les Arrancars. On y va ? Demanda celle-ci. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Natsume.

- Yoruichi, voici la fameuse Sorcière. Présenta Urahara.

- La dernière des Sorcières, hein ? Je suis honorée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Yoruichi Shiouin.

- Shiouin ? Vous voulez dire que vous faîtes partie de cette famille ? S'étonna Natsume qui a eu vent des célèbres familles aristocrates de la Soul Society.

- L'heure n'est pas aux présentations, mais à l'action. Je crois que ces Arrancars sont là pour Orihime. Expliqua le marchand.

- Pour Orihime ? Demanda Natsume. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller la chercher et l'emmener en sureté. Proposa Yoruichi.

- Oui, ramènes-là ici, je vous ouvrirais un passage vers la Soul Society. Dit Urahara.

- Quand à moi, je vais rejoindre le front. Répondit Natsume en dégainant son épée.

- Cette épée… Fit soudain Yoruichi.

- Oui, il s'agit bien là de l'Epée de Cristal. Acquiesça la Sorcière. Et je vais m'en servir pour pourfendre mes adversaires. Elle partit en direction du champ de bataille.

- Kisuke, cette fille partie du clan Kaze, hein ?

- Effectivement, Yoruichi et j'espère bien qu'elle saura se débrouiller. Une Sorcière ne serait pas de trop pour cette bataille. Hâtes-toi d'aller chercher Orihime, le temps presse.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. » Le marchand sourit et la jeune femme usa d'un shunpo pour s'éloigner du magasin.

« Je dois absolument la sauver. » Se dit Uryu qui courrait à travers les rues en direction de son appartement. Il monta chez lui à toute vitesse, opta pour enfiler son uniforme de Quincy et se rendit ensuite à l'hôpital discrètement pour y prendre quelques gintos cachés au sous-sol. « Je supposes que ça me sera utile. Désolé, Ryuken mais je vais devoir feindre ma promesse pour aider Natsume. » Dit-il. Il ressortit ensuite du bâtiment et suivi les pressions spirituelles qui s'emmêlaient. Il y avait celle d'Ichigo et de Rukia, puis celle des Arrancars. Il y en avait bien quatre et ils semblaient puissants. De son côté, Natsume était arrivée dans les bois, épée à la main prête à en découdre. Elle avança lentement regardant de tous les côtés. « Où es-tu ? » Pensa-t-elle. Soudain un homme fit son apparition. Tout de blanc vêtu, les cheveux mi- longs étrangement roses et les yeux dorés derrière ses lunettes grises, il arborait un sourire des plus effrayants. « Je te rencontres enfin, Sorcière. Fit-il.

- Tu te montres enfin. Répondit la jeune fille en le pointant de son arme.

- Oh, tu m'as l'air bien menaçante pour une fleur timide et joyeuse… Poupée.

- La ferme ! Une chose que je ne supporte pas de la part d'un homme, c'est de me faire appeler « poupée », c'est clair.

- Désolé, mais après tout, c'est moi qui met en scène chaque acte de cette tragédie. Tiens, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Je suis le 8ème Espada, l'Espada octavo Szayel Aporro Grantz, tâches de t'en souvenir car je ne le répèterais pas.

- Natsume Akihara, dernière des Sorcières du clan Kaze. Je fais l'effort de me présenter histoire que tu n'oublies jamais celle qui t'as vaincu, Espada.

Szayel leva les mains et Rétorqua :

- Oh, oh, te voilà bien sûre de toi, poupée. Tu penses peut-être que parce que je ne suis que numéro 8, tu as les moyens de me battre, mais il n'en est rien. Nous les Espadas sommes l'élite de Sosuke Aizen et donc l'armée la plus pui… Il ne put achever sa phrase, la Sorcière venait de se ruer sur lui pour lui asséner un coup d'épée. Coup que l'Espada para en utilisant son sabre. La jeune fille recula surprise par une telle rapidité.

- Sa alors… Répliqua-t-elle.

- Une chose que je ne supporte pas de la part de tout être qui ose se mesurer à moi, c'est d'être coupé lorsque je parle. Je disais donc que nous les Espadas étions puissants et donc invincibles. Acheva l'Espada.

- Tu crois que ça me fait peur ? Me sous-estimes pas et bats-toi ! Lança Natsume en se ruant de nouveau vers lui. Il para de nouveau son attaque et lui dit :

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, poupée.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Cria-t-elle en attaquant de nouveau. Une onde de choc lumineuse jaillit de son épée à ce moment-là.

- Tu me sembles irritable. Remarquât Szayel en esquivant les coups de la jeune fille.

- Tu parles trop, Espada !

- Peu importe, écoutes-moi bien, ça pourrait t'intéresser.

- Rien de ce qui vient d'une aussi immonde créature ne pourrait m'intéresser. Répondit la jeune Sorcière. Soudain l'Espada profita d'une ouverture pour donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de Natsume qui se courba en avant, lâcha son épée et fut projeter plus loin contre un arbre.

- Saleté ! Pesta-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- Te voilà désarmer, maintenant. Affirma Szayel en s'approchant d'elle.

- Me sous-estime pas ! Elle se lança sur lui, son poing enflammé mais il esquiva de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

- Nous les Sorcières, on aime combiner la magie aux sorts élémentaires. Elle lui donna ensuite un coup de pied au torse qui l'électrisa un moment.

- Aie ! S'écria-t-il. La jeune fille sourit et ajouta :

- Alors, toujours aussi sûr de toi ? Elle récupéra ensuite l'Epée de Cristal et se lança sur son adversaire qui semblait tout à coup perturber et avait du mal à parer ses coups.

- Aah ! Gémit-il.

- On fait moins le malin, hein ? Se moqua la Sorcière, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Eh, eh ! Je plaisantais. Répliqua le scientifique.

- Hein ? S'étonna la jeune fille qui arrêta son mouvement d'épée, ce qui permit au scientifique de la désarmer de nouveau et de la saisir à la gorge.

- J'te tiens !

- Non ! Hurla Natsume en tentant de se dégager.

- Trop tard, poupée. Et oui, j'adore jouer la comédie pour mieux tromper mes adversaires. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Si tu acceptes de venir avec moi, je peux te guider jusqu'à ta mère.

- Quoi ?! Natsume réussit à se libérer en lui donnant un violent coup de pied au torse et s'éloigna. Ma mère est morte. Ajouta celle-ci.

- Oui, mais comme tu le sais si bien, certaines âmes arrivent à aller jusqu'au Hueco Mundo et de là, peuvent ressusciter. Et c'est le cas de ta mère, crois-moi.

- Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de me jouer la comédie pour mieux me déstabiliser ?

- Voyons, je n'utilise jamais deux fois la même ruse. Alors, tu viens ou pas. Si j'étais toi je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion.

- Maman…

- Elle serait tellement heureuse de te rencontrer. L'Espada ouvrit un passage vers le Hueco Mundo et tendit sa main vers Natsume. La jeune fille hésitait encore. Elle aurait tellement voulu demander pardon à sa mère de l'avoir tué. Mais devait-elle faire confiance à cet Espada ? Elle finit par s'approcher lentement de lui.

- Oui, viens avec moi et je te jure que tu verras ta mère. » Promit Szayel. Natsume finit par tendre sa main, le scientifique la lui saisit violemment et il l'attira contre lui un sourire psychopathe aux lèvres. « Natsume ! Attention ! S'écria une voix familière. Uryu apparut, son arc à la main. Szayel mis son sabre sous la gorge de la Sorcière et se tourna vers le Quincy.

- J'imagines que tu ne tiens pas à voir ta précieuse petite Sorcière égorgée à tes pieds. J'te conseilles vivement de rester où tu es, Quincy.

- Tu m'as trompé ! Répondit Natsume en se débattant.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, poupée où je risquerais de te faire mal. Le prévint Szayel.

- Relâches-la tout de suite ! Ordonna le Quincy fou de rage.

- Désolé, mais il faut que je ramène cette fille à maître Aizen. » « Non… Songea la jeune Sorcière. Je me suis fait piéger. Comment ai-je pu croire que je reverrais maman ainsi ? Décidément, je suis trop naïve et c'est ce qui m'a perdu. Il faut que je trouves une solution avant que ça ne dégénères… »


	11. Chapitre 10: La guerre est déclarée

Chapitre 10 : La guerre est déclarée

De son côté, Ichigo avait mené un rude combat contre Grimmjow. La bataille était sur le point de s'achever au profit de celui-ci quand Rukia intervint et prit le relais. « Dégages, morveuse ! Il est pas encore mort que je saches.

- Frapper un homme à terre… Quelle honte pour un Espada. Constata la jeune Shinigami.

- Pff, tu cherches à m'attendrir sur son sort ou quoi ? Pas de pitié pour les faibles. C'est tout. Au fait, tant que j'y suis, où est passée la Sorcière ?

- Que lui voulez-vous ? Questionna Rukia surprise.

- Silence ! Réponds à ma question ! S'énerva le bleu.

- Pourquoi… Natsume ? Demanda soudain Ichigo qui peinait à se lever.

- Ichigo, vas-y doucement. Ordonna la petite brune, inquiète.

- Mais dis-donc, t'es robuste toi. Remarqua Grimmjow, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sa t'étonnes tant que ça ? T'en fais pas, Rukia je peux encore me battre.

- Je préfère rester. Dit la Shinigami.

- Ok, mais si j'y reste, fuis.

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne peux pas perdre. » Assura Rukia avec un petit sourire en coin.

Uryu était complètement démuni face à la situation. Natsume était entre les mains de Szayel Aporro qui pouvait la tuer en une fraction de secondes. « Lâches ton arme, Quincy. C'est un conseil.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Uryu ! Gémit la Sorcière.

- La ferme ! Cria Szayel en mettant sa main devant la bouche de Natsume. On t'a pas demandé ton avis alors tais-toi et prépares-toi pour la suite. Uryu fit disparaître à contrecœur son arc spirituel et serra les poings.

- C'est bien, Quincy. Continua le rose en souriant. Soudain, un éclair noir fit son apparition et l'instant d'après Natsume avait disparu des mains du scientifique. C'était Renji qui la tenait à présent !

- Renji ! S'écria Uryu surpris.

- Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, mais d'autres Arrancars sont apparus ailleurs.

- Oui, je les ai sentis. Objecta le Quincy.

- Merci… Renji. Remercia Natsume. Le rouge la posa par terre et lui tendit son épée qu'il avait récupérée plus loin.

- Sa alors, je ne l'avais pas senti approcher celui-là. Avoua Szayel en fusillant Renji du regard.

- Eh, Natsume, tu peux encore te battre ? Demanda Renji.

- Et comment ! S'exclama celle-ci.

- Bande de petits insectes répugnants, je vais vous… L'Espada n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Uryu lui tira une flèche dans l'abdomen. Il se courba en avant et s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

- Et voilà comment on gagne un combat. Expliqua Uryu en remontant ses lunettes.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? S'étonna la Sorcière. Je pensais qu'on allait s'amuser, moi.

- T'amuser avec ça ? Non mais t'es pas nette dans ta tête, toi ! S'énerva soudain Renji. Pendant ce temps, Szayel qui était encore en vie sourit et fit d'une voix qui se voulait mielleuse :

- Ah oui, tu veux t'amuser, hein ?

- Quoi ?! Tu… Tu n'es pas mort ?! » S'indigna Uryu. L'Espada se leva et la flèche qu'il avait dans le corps à ce moment-là disparut et les trois combattants constatèrent avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Comment était-ce possible ? « J'ai pris mes précautions avant de venir, vois-tu ? J'ai pris soin de me renseigner sur toi, Uryu Ishida et j'ai bien fait. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Il claqua des doigts et ils furent tous englobés dans un énorme cube fait d'énergie spirituelle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquit Natsume un peu inquiète.

- Oh, c'est une sorte de salle, non de ring plutôt, vu la taille. Bref, ce sera notre arène de combat. Pourquoi me direz-vous et bien parce que ce dispositif est étudié pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en échappe. Essayez de fuir et…

- Sa va pas se passer comme çaaaa ! Hurla Natsume en empoignant son épée et en frappant l'un des murs spirituels. Mais toute l'énergie qu'elle accumulait se retourna soudain contre elle et elle cria avant d'être projetée un peu plus loin.

- Natsume ! S'écria Uryu. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Sa va ? S'inquiéta le Quincy. La jeune fille se redressa et lui répondit :

- T'en fais pas pour moi.

- T'es vraiment une belle ordure, toi. Cracha Renji à Szayel qui l'ignorait.

- Voici la preuve que mes inventions marchent à la perfection. Maintenant commençons. Hein ?! Il équarquilla soudain les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel. Du haut du toit du ring qui n'était recouvert que de barreaux spirituels s'ouvrit plusieurs gargantas.

- Mais… Commença Renji.

- Serait-il possible que… ? Supposa Uryu.

- Oui. Acquiesça Szayel. Il semblerait que maître Aizen ait décidé que la guerre soit déclarée… Dommage, votre ville et vos vies sont désormais menacées. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est… Participer à ce festival du chaos ! »

Le trio est à présent désœuvré face à la catastrophe qui s'annonce. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

* * *

**Voilà, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et désolée PoivronRouge, la réponse à ta question ne viendra pas tout de suite, tout compte fait mais tkt sa va vite venir ;)**


	12. Chapitre 11: Quand tout semble perdu

**Salut à tous et encore désolée pour mon retard mais c'est pas facile de jongler entre la maison et l'internat ce qui explique ce retard mais y'a aussi eu mes pannes d'inspi qui y sont pour quelque chose. Voici donc (enfin) mon chapitre 11. Je tâcherais d'être plus rapide à l'avenir :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Quand tout semble perdu…

La guerre éclata donc en plein Karakura. Comment était-ce possible si tôt ? Alors que le reste de l'Espada surgissait des gargantas, les Shinigamis eux, sortirent de senkaimons disséminés à travers la ville. A présent, tous les capitaines étaient réunis sur le champ de bataille. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo continuait son combat contre Grimmjow aux côtés de Rukia. Lorsque les pressions spirituelles alentour se manifestèrent, ils cessèrent le combat et levèrent les yeux. Un nouveau garganta fit son apparition et… Aizen, Gin et Tosen en sortirent. « Hein ? Fit Ichigo.

- Hum ! il s'est enfin décidé à se pointer ici, alors. Lança Grimmjow sarcastique.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Rukia.

- Vois par toi-même, tous les capitaines et les Arrancars sont réunis là-haut pour combattre. Sa va être un véritable chaos jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen parvienne à crée l'oken. Expliqua l'Espada.

- Oh non, ce sera le carnage total pour les habitants. Dit Ichigo.

- Il faut absolument les mettre en sûreté ! » S'écria Rukia.

« Tu es donc déjà là, Aizen. Constata Yamamoto, le capitaine général du Gotei 13.

- Oui, comme vous le voyez j'ai décidé de commencer plus tôt que prévu… Pour mieux arriver à mes fins.

- Mais nous ne te laisseront pas faire, saches-le.

- Je sais bien et c'est pour ça que j'userais de toute ma puissance pour vous écraser. Ensuite, j'irais créer l'Oken et tuerais le roi de la Soul Society. » Déclara le maître du Hueco Mundo.

Face à cette horde de Shinigamis et d'Arrancars qui venait de faire irruption, Renji, Uryu et Natsume ne pouvaient en rester que surpris. « C'est horrible… S'ils combattent ici, les habitants de Karakura sont menacés. Désespéra Natsume.

- Les ordures ! pesta Renji en serrant les dents.

- Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Questionna Uryu.

- Et bien, peut-être que le Hogyoku est arrivé à ses limites en puissance et que maître Aizen a donc décidé de s'en servir.

- Quoi ? Il va utiliser le Hogyoku contre les Shinigamis ? S'enquit la Sorcière. Mais comment cela est-ce possible ?

- En fusionnant avec lui bien sûr. Répondit le scientifique.

- Fusionner avec le Hogyoku ? C'est impossible ! Répliqua Renji. En faisant ça, c'est la mort assurée pour nous tous ! Un court silence s'ensuivit mais Natsume le brisa en faisant un pas en avant et en pointant sa lame bleue vers Szayel Aporro. « Dans ce cas, nous allons en finir rapidement avec toi et passer à un autre Espada ensuite. Reprit-elle. Ce ne sont pas des monstres tels que vous, Arrancars ou Aizen qui déciderez de notre sort. Nous sommes maîtres de notre destin qui que nous soyons, alors si tu tiens à nous vaincre, essaies. Mais saches que peu importe la situation, nous triompherons. Il suffit simplement d'y croire !

- Bien dit, Natsume. Félicita Uryu en faisant apparaitre son arc. L'Espada se mit à sourire puis à rire aux éclats.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, sale enfoiré ? Demanda Renji, la main sur la poignée de son sabre.

- Non mais, tu crois sincèrement en tes paroles, Sorcière ? Tu me plais bien, là avec tes petits discours héroïques. Je vais réduire en cendres tes espérances et vous anéantir tous autant que vous êtes. A moi, mes fidèles serviteurs ! » Soudain, des Arrancars traversèrent les parois du ring qui s'agrandissait un peu. Il y en avait une dizaine ! « C'est quoi tout ça ? Fit Natsume.

- Ce sont mes fracciones, mes serviteurs. Nous, les Espadas avons le droit d'en avoir. Certains n'en ont qu'un, d'autre des dizaines. Les miennes je les ai modifiés lorsqu'ils étaient Hollows et j'ai demandé à maître Aizen de bien vouloir les changer en Arrancars. Vous ne méritez plus que je vous tue moi-même. Ils s'en chargeront. Les trois combattants reculèrent.

- Ils sont nombreux. Constata Uryu.

- Non, sans blague ? Ironisa le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, le temps presse. Je propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on les anéantisse un à un. Rappelez-vous que notre cible, c'est Szayel Aporro. Expliqua la Sorcière.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Natsume. On y va ! déclara le Quincy. Il vira sur la droite et engagea l'un des Arrancars en combat. Renji, vira à gauche puis la jeune Sorcière rangea son épée dans son fourreau.

- Ces vermines ne méritent absolument pas que je les élimine de ma lame. Je les tuerais tous au corps-à-corps » ! Elle se jeta sur un Arrancars géant et enchaîna des sorts de feu et de foudre avec ses mains. « Allez, en avant ! Bankai ! hurla Renji. Mais lorsque son Bankai apparut, il explosa aussitôt en mille morceaux sous les yeux surpris de ses compagnons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Uryu.

- Je t'ai déjà étudié, Shinigami. Je connais tellement bien ton Bankai que j'ai pu le sceller, voilà tout.

- Impossible, seul quelqu'un qui a vu et combattu mon Bankai peut le connaître. Se défendit Renji.

- Te souviens-tu d'Ilfort Grantz ? C'était mon frère et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai récupéré ces données sur ton Bankai.

- Alors, c'était ton frère ? Grr, j'y crois pas mais comment a-t-il pu te transmettre les données sur moi ? Demanda Renji.

- C'est simple, sans qu'il ne le sache je lui ai placé des insectes spirituels dans le corps capables d'analyser chaque adversaire qu'il combattait. Il me fut d'une grande utilité… Raconta Szayel, un petit sourire en coin.

- T'es qu'une sale ordure ! Sa veut dire qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet pratique pour toi ?! S'emporta Natsume. Vous êtes aussi immondes les uns les autres, il est grand temps de vous détruire ! » La colère de la jeune fille provoqua une montée d'énergie spirituelle dont elle se servit pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son adversaire. « Natsume ! Appela Uryu.

- Il faut l'aider, Uryu sinon elle risque d'y passer. Prévint Renji. Rugis, Zabimaru ! » L'Espada esquiva l'assaut de la jeune Sorcière d'un saut gracile puis dévia le zanpakuto de Renji en dégainant sa lame. Uryu se plaça près de Renji et lui souffla : « Il faut profiter de la diversion de Natsume. Couvres-moi !

- D'accord ! » Accepta le Shinigami. « C'est inutile Sorcière, tu ne pourras rien sans ton épée. Prévint Szayel en esquivant de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Tu parles trop ! Rétorqua celle-ci en lui donnant un coup de pied en vain.

- Natsume attention ! Cria Renji qui se préparait à jeter un sort de kido. Natsume s'écarta. « Je crois comprendre… Pensa-t-elle.

- J'ai jamais été à la hauteur en ce qui concerne le kido. J'me faisais toujours engueulé parce que je ne parvenais pas à contrôler ma puissance. Raconta le rouge. Mais je penses que même un Espada comme toi ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps face à ça. Trente-et-unième technique de destruction boulet rouge ! » Une explosion se déclencha puis l'Espada qui fut touché recula de quelques pas en toussant et en jurant. « Impossible… Me faire avoir par un Shinigami, moi ? Fit-il.

- Exactement ce que j'attendais. Dit soudain Uryu derrière lui qui planta son Seeleischneider au sol, ce qui emprisonna Szayel dans une salve d'énergie spirituelle. De son côté, Natsume emplifia cette énergie en lançant une onde de choc lumineuse avec l'Epée de Cristal.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? S'étonna le scientifique.

- Merci de ta contribution, Natsume. Remercia le Quincy. La jeune fille sourit.

- Dîtes-moi ce que cela signifie ! Ordonna Szayel fou de rage.

- Je savais bien qu'une fois que tu aurais encaissé l'attaque de Renji, tu reculerais dans cette direction. Maintenant tu es pris au piège. Hasta aqui, c'est terminé… Szayel Aporro Grantz. » Le Quincy versa une goutte d'énergie spirituelle contenue dans l'un de ses gintos puis la zone où était enfermé l'Espada éclata. « On a réussi ! Se réjouit Natsume en sautant de joie.

- Oui, je penses que cette barrière spirituelle se dissipera bientôt. Déduisit Uryu sûr de lui.

- Merde ! S'écria alors la voix le Szayel Aporro. Il était bien vivant, mais en très mauvais état.

- Il est encore en vie ? S'offusqua Renji.

- Incroyable… Fit le Quincy.

- Et oui… J'ai pu… Limiter les dégâts car… Même si cette attaque… Je ne la connaissais pas… Sa n'en change pas moins ton énergie spirituelle, Quincy. » Expliqua le scientifique. Sans tarder, il se saisit d'une de ses fraccions et la dévora sous les yeux horrifiés des trois combattants. Ses blessures disparurent au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait l'Arrancar. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Gémit Natsume.

- Ses fraccions me servent aussi de médicament, Sorcière. C'est dans ce but que je les ai modifié. Vous m'avez bien énervé. A cause de vous, mes vêtements sont en lambeaux. Et si je passais à la vitesse supérieure… Et que je vous tuaient de la façon la plus horrible. Lentement et douloureusement… » Il empoigna son zanpakuto et prononça les mots : « Aspires, Fornicaras. ». Il l'avala, gonfla et explosa. Les trois compagnons furent alors témoins du terrible spectacle de la resureccion de l'Epada octavo.

A ce rythme, tout espoir semblait perdu…


	13. Chapitre 12: Révélations et lueur d'espo

**Salut à tous, me revoici pour le chapitre 12! Désolée de mon retard, je suis tombée malade entre temps, ce qui a ralenti ma vitesse d'écriture bien évidemment. Sur ceux j'espères que ce chapitre répondra aux attentes de certains et aux questions des autres, sinon n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Bonne lecture :D **

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Révélations et lueur d'espoir

Le combat avait débuté entre les Espadas et les capitaines Shinigamis ainsi que leurs subordonnés. Mais la ville n'en était pas moins en danger. Le capitaine général avait utilisé une barrière de feu pour stopper un moment Aizen et ses compadres Gin et Tosen, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas paniqués pour autant.

« Que faisons-nous, capitaine Aizen ? Demanda Gin.

- Rien… Répondit l'ancien capitaine. Nous allons attendre patiemment que nos Espadas en finissent avec eux. Ensuite, nous irons chercher la Sorcière.

- C'est donc bien elle notre cible. Constata Tosen.

- Effectivement… Cela dit, le Hogyoku est arrivé au summum de son évolution. Je me demande encore si la Sorcière me sera utile, mais bon… Laissons nos vieux amis Shinigamis tenter de protéger Karakura. Ils ne feront rien d'autre que la détruire encore plus et ainsi m'aider dans ma collecte des âmes pour créer l'Oken.

- Vous me semblez sûr de vous, capitaine. Peut-on savoir par quel miracle le Hogyoku a atteint son stade d'évolution maximum en si peu de temps ? Voulut savoir Gin.

- C'est très simple. Tu te souviens du combat de Natsume contre les Hollows ? Et tu te souviens aussi des données que Szayel a récoltées ? Eh bien, en fait il a pu récupérer des effluves d'énergie spirituelle de la Sorcière. Des sortes de fragments en gros. Je les ai rassemblés et donnés au Hogyoku. La puissance de la Sorcière combinée à celle du Hogyoku lui a fait atteindre un stade où je suis enfin devenu son maître. Comprends-t, maintenant ?

- Oui, je comprends mieux. Ces simples fragments d'énergie spirituelle rassemblés ont fait évoluer le Hogyoku. Résuma l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

- Simples fragments, dis-tu ? Non, ce ne sont pas là de simples fragments, Gin. Mais un pouvoir tout autre. Les Sorcières sont des êtres incomprises que les Hollows ont toujours décimés par peur de cette puissance qu'elles recélaient en elles. C'était une grave erreur, la preuve. Grâce à la dernière d'entre elles, j'ai pu maîtriser le Hogyoku. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je l'exploite maintenant ?

- Je vois… Fit simplement Gin. En effet, ce peuple est… Fascinant.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas être partis tout de suite au lieu de laisser Ulquiorra et les autres y aller en premiers ? S'enquit Tosen perplexe.

- C'est simple, je comptais les prendre par surprise, mais j'ai échoué puisque le Gotei 13 a anticipé mon arrivée. Ils devaient déjà se trouver dans les environs et dès qu'ils m'ont vu pointer le bout du nez, ils ont eu tôt fait d'ouvrir leurs senkaimon et interférer dans mes plans. Expliqua le maître du Hueco Mundo ».

« Eh bien, je vous effraie à ce point ? Questionna Szayel un grand sourire aux lèvres. Renji, Uryu et Natsume étaient restés sans mot dire devant l'abomination qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

- C'est donc ça la forme libérée d'un Arrancar… Constata la Sorcière.

- Et oui, je vous présente Fornicaras et je peux vous garantir qu'avec cette forme… Vous allez déguster avant de mourir. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ! Finissons-en avec cet acte qui marquera votre fin.

- Cesses de te moquer de nous, tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes vraiment. S'énerva Natsume. Pour ma part j'ai dit que je t'anéantirais alors je le ferais. » La jeune fille se rua vers son adversaire, mais celui-ci déploya l'une de ses ailes en arborant un sourire moqueur envers la Sorcière. « Natsume, attention ! S'écria Uryu. Il utilisa son Hyrenkiaku pour se rapprocher de Natsume et la poussa. Au final, ce fut le Quincy qui se fit emprisonner par l'aile du scientifique.

- Tiens donc… Fit celui-ci.

- Uryu ! Appela Renji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais, relâches-le ! Ordonna Natsume. Quelques instants plus tard, Szayel laissa choir le Quincy sur le sol.

- C'était un régal. Dit-il. Il se lécha les lèvres et de son odieux tentacule tomba dans sa main une sorte de poupée à l'effigie d'Uryu. Natsume se précipita vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

- Uryu ? Uryu, réponds-moi. Ça va ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Oui, ça va aller.

- T'es sûr, vieux ? Sa me rassure pas, tout ça. Avoua Renji en serrant fort Zabimaru.

- Youhou ! Regardez qui voilà. Se fit remarquer le scientifique en montrant la poupée aux trois combattants.

- Ce… C'est moi ça. S'étonna le Quincy.

- Ouiiii, bonne réponse. Affirma Szayel. Laisses-moi t'éclairer. Vois-tu, cette poupée contrôle tes cinq sens, mais je suis certain que des gens aussi peu doués de pensée ne comprennent pas ce que ça signifie. Une démonstration est plus simple que des tonnes d'explications. Il donna un coup à la poupée et Uryu fut projeté sur le sol, une légère entaille sur le front.

- Uryu ! Crièrent en cœur Renji et Natsume.

- Ce n'est pas tout, regardez un peu ceci. Il tira sur la poupée dans l'intention de la séparer en deux.

- Sale ordure, arrêtes ! Hurla Renji. Trop tard, la poupée fut coupée en deux mais malgré cela, le Quincy était indemne.

- Bande de crétins, la poupée est faite pour supporter ce genre de traitements. Vous pensiez sincèrement que si je coupais la poupée, l'original se briserait en deux aussi ? Vous êtes bien naïfs. Regardez un peu ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? S'énerva Natsume.

- Vous avez vu, il y a des pièces dans cette poupée et ce sont elles qui la rend plus amusante. Il se mit à fouiller et sortit une pièce rose avec écrit « estomac ». essayons ça. Il brisa la pièce entre ses doigts et une seconde plus tard, le Quincy se mit à cracher du sang.

- Uryu ! Gémit la Sorcière.

- Sale enfoiré ! En avant, Zabimaru ! Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges se lança à l'assaut de l'Espada.

- Roo, ne me dis pas que tu vas m'en vouloir d'écraser un si misérable insecte… Il saisit Renji avec l'une de ses ailes et l'y enferma.

- Renji, non ! Désespéra la Sorcière qui abandonna un instant Uryu pour tenter de libérer le Shinigami.

- Vous êtes tous pareils, dès qu'on vous embête un peu vous vous excitez pour rien. Etres humains, Shinigamis, Quincys… Et même Sorcières. De vrais gamins, ma parole. Ajouta le scientifique d'un air lassé. S'il y a bien une seule raison pour laquelle maître Aizen voudrait vous tuer… C'est celle-là. Il se saisit ensuite d'une poupée à l'effigie du rouge et se mit à rire.

- Renji… » Prononça faiblement le Quincy. « Non, c'est pas vrai… » Pensa Natsume complètement terrorisée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts devant la scène qui se déroulait en face. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains ne sachant que faire. Elle était complètement prise de panique et fut paralysée par cette peur.

« Et bien, il ne reste plus que toi, on dirait. Lui lança Szayel. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Natsume, Vas-t-en… Ordonna le Quincy toujours à terre.

- Inutile, tu sais bien qu'aucun d'entre vous ne peut s'échapper. Répliqua le rose en fouillant dans la poupée du Quincy. Pendant ce temps, Renji avait commencé à reprendre conscience petit- à-petit. Lentement, il se mit à genoux et prit son zanpakuto comme appui pour se remettre debout. Il était près de l'Espada et pouvait facilement l'atteindre avec Zabimaru. Il le lança à l'assaut, mais le numéro 8 avait anticipé cette attaque.

- Et maintenant voilà qu'on ne peut plus s'amuser tranquillement ici. Attends je vais m'occuper de toi, Shinigami. Il abandonna la figurine d'Uryu pour fouiller dans celle de Renji et en sortir un bâton bleu et fin qu'il brisa. Renji eut une violente douleur au talon avant de s'écrouler par terre.

- Renji ! Se lamenta Natsume.

- Voilà, tu ne m'embêteras plus. Revenons-en à nous, Quincy. Ta petite copine à l'air terrorisée. Et si… Nous accentuions cette peur, hein ?

- Laisses-la tranquille ! » Ordonna Uryu à bout de souffle. Le scientifique sortit une pièce de la poupée du brun et la brisa. Il s'agissait des tendons de ses mains. Le Quincy hurla et Natsume se mit à pleurer. « Que faire… ? Que faire… ? On n'y arrivera jamais… Pensa-t-elle. Uryu… Maman, aides-moi… ». Szayel n'arrêta pas là la torture du garçon et continua en lui brisant les jambes. Natsume n'en pouvait plus… Ces cris de douleur insoutenables, le rire de celui qui causait tout ça. Ses traits se crispèrent soudain dans une expression de colère puis elle fit bien haut et fort : « Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » Une vague d'énergie spirituelle magique enveloppa soudain la Sorcière et explosa. « Allons bon, qu'est-ce donc encore ? Demanda Szayel.

- Forme Ethérée… Shugo Tenshi* ».

* * *

*Shugo Tenshi: Ange Protecteur en japonais


	14. Chapitre 13: Un pouvoir ultime

**Rebonjour chers lecteurs, voici mon chapitre 13 durement rédigé avec beaucoup de précautions. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Il doit rester plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres + l'épilogue pour clôturer et enfin avoir des révélations pour ceux qui les attendent. Bonne lecture :)**

**Ayumi-chan**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un pouvoir ultime

Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'une telle chose se produirait. Alors que la guerre des Shinigamis contre les Arrancars était entamée depuis un bon bout de temps, une immense pression spirituelle s'était fait sentir plus loin. Malheureusement, ce carnage n'était pas sans conséquences. Des quartiers dévastés, des habitants apeurés reclus au fin fond de leurs maisons… Le bilan de tout ça sera long et difficilement surmontable. Ulquiorra se tenait sur un immeuble qui surplombait un combat sanglant entre le capitaine de la onzième division Kenpachi Zaraki et Nnoitra. Celui-ci avait déjà libéré son sabre et se battait avec toute sa puissance. Ichigo apparut soudain derrière le cuarto sous sa forme bankai prêt à en découdre. « Ulquiorra. Appela-t-il.

- Te voilà enfin Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu as fièrement remporté ce duel à mort contre Grimmjow.

- Fièrement n'est pas le mot juste. L'homme se tourna vers le Shinigami remplaçant et constata qu'il n'avait plus aucune égratignure.

- Tiens donc…

- Je suis passée voir Orihime… J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et puis elle a guéri mes blessures. Expliqua l'orangé.

- Fort bien. Nous allons pouvoir faire ce duel à armes égales.

- Allons faire ça plus loin. Proposa le Shinigami.

- A ta guise… » Les deux combattants se déplacèrent et allèrent plus loin aux abords de la ville, là où ils ne pourraient blesser personne. « Cette pression spirituelle que j'ai senti tout à l'heure. On aurait dit celle de Natsume. Que se passe-t-il pour qu'elle ait décuplé autant d'énergie ? » Songea Ichigo.

Uryu ouvrit les yeux. Ce dont il se souvenait était simple : tout d'abord les douleurs aux bras et aux jambes que l'octavo lui avaient infligés, puis il avait entendu Natsume supplier et hurler jusqu'à ce que soudain une décharge d'énergie spirituelle apparue. Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, il vit la jeune Sorcière agenouillée tenant fermement son épée. Mais à défaut de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon elle portait une tunique noire à manches blanches sous un collant blanc épais et portait des chaussures hautes aux mêmes couleurs. Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça ? De grandes ailes blanches étaient apparues dans son dos, tel un ange. « Natsume ? Demanda le Quincy. C'est bien toi ? Aussi rapide que l'éclair, la jeune fille s'approcha de son amant, tendit ses mains au-dessus de lui et une lueur bleutée et chaude le guérit de ses multiples blessures.

- Et oui, c'est bien moi, Uryu. Grace à toi, j'ai pu éveiller ma forme Ethérée. C'est à moi à présent de vous montrer de quoi je suis capable.

- Bien joué, Natsume. Félicité Renji qui était étendu près du scientifique.

- N'y penses même pas, ma jolie. Fit celui-ci en brandissant l'une de ses ailes pour attraper le rouge. Mais la Sorcière fut assez rapide pour le prendre et chiper par la même occasion les poupées maléfiques de Szayel. Sale peste ! Ajouta-t-il. La jeune Sorcière soigna le Shinigami et se décida à combattre le scientifique.

- Natsume… Dit Uryu en se mettant debout.

- Non, laisses-moi faire. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais seule. La prévint Renji. Natsume tendit sa main vers les deux hommes et dressa entre elle et eux une barrière bleutée.

- Faîtes-moi confiance. Je le vaincrais. Promit-elle.

- Ah oui ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Se moqua Szayel en se préparant au combat.

Pendant ce temps, Orihime se trouvait cloîtrée dans sa salle à manger avec Yoruichi. « Pensez-vous que cette énergie spirituelle tout à l'heure appartient à Natsume ? Questionna la rouquine un peu anxieuse.

- Certaine. Ces pouvoirs de Sorcière sont en train de s'éveiller. A priori elle a déjà atteint sa Forme Ethérée. Si elle arrivait à atteindre sa Forme Sublimée sans dépasser ses limites, ce serait un miracle, mais il ne faut pas trop espérer non plus.

- Sa Forme Sublimée ? L'ultime forme des Sorcières, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Mais quand une Sorcière perd le contrôle de sa puissance, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il n'y a nul autre moyen de l'arrêter que de la tuer.

- Oh ! S'exclama la rousse horrifiée.

- Natsume est animée de colère. Je peux le sentir jusqu'ici. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle dépasse ses limites de pouvoir, sinon…

- Elle se retiendra, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu es bien optimiste, Orihime. Comme d'habitude.

- Je crois en Natsume tout comme je crois en Ichigo. Son combat contre Grimmjow l'a épuisé mais maintenant que je l'ai guéri, il devrait s'en sortir et mettre fin à cette bataille rapidement. Une fois le combat terminé, Natsume et Uryu auront tout le temps de se retrouver et de rattraper le temps perdu. Cette bataille, nous la gagnerons. » Yoruichi sourit. Elle croyait en ces paroles pleines de bon sens. « Oui, tu as raison, Orihime. Aucun d'entre nous ne se laissera abattre » Songea-t-elle.

Natsume fonçait en piquet sur Szayel qui voulut parer cet assaut avec l'une de ses ailes, mais celle-ci fut tranchée par la lame bleue de la Sorcière. « Quoi ! S'écria-t-il. Impossible !

- Sa t'étonnes à ce point que quelque chose que tu ne peux contrôler se passe juste sous tes yeux ?

- La partie n'est pas encore finie, Sorcière ! Il essaya de saisir la jeune fille qui se mouvait et esquivait facilement. Sans se laisser intimider, elle lançait des sorts de feu, de lumière et d'air sur le scientifique. Elle vira une seconde fois sur le scientifique et sectionna une seconde aile, ce qui le mit en colère.

- Sa alors, elle assure. Constata Renji à travers le bouclier de la jeune fille.

- Elle est devenue si forte en si peu de temps… Dit Uryu. « Fais attention à ne pas dépasser tes limites. » Pensa-t-il. Natsume se posa face à son ennemi.

- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas abandonner malgré tes blessures, Espada ? » S'enquit la Sorcière. Le scientifique esquissa un rictus de moquerie comme si il préparait quelque chose… Et la chose arriva soudain. Chose que ni Natsume, ni ses compagnons n'auraient pu prévoir. Les ailes de Szayel avaient subitement repoussé et saisi la jeune Sorcière sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. « Natsume ! Hurla le Quincy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

- Ahlala, vous tous êtes si pathétiques les uns les autres… Fit Szayel d'un air indifférent.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Natsume en tentant de se dégager.

- Sa signifie que je plaisantais du début à la fin. Avoua le rose.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Renji. Tout ça c'était du bluff ?

- Allons, je n'allais tout de même pas vous révéler tout de suite que lorsque mes ailes sont tranchées, elles repoussent telle une queue de lézard. Même si j'ai été un peu trop bavard, je vous l'accorde. A présent, c'est moi qui tire de nouveau les ficelles de ce spectacle. Tu as perdu, ma belle Sorcière. Je vais arracher tes plumes d'espoir une à une.

- Natsume ! Enlève ce bouclier tout de suite ! Ordonna Uryu en tapant dessus.

- Et bien, tu me sembles bien silencieuse. Ton épée est au sol, tes ailes blanches sont en train de disparaitre. Aurais-tu fini par plonger dans le désespoir le plus total ? S'enquit Szayel avec son plus cruel sourire.

- C'est toi qui as perdu… Lâcha-t-elle simplement. Au lieu de me capturer comme tu viens de le faire, tu aurais du fuir depuis bien longtemps… Car maintenant, je ne peux plus… Retenir ma puissance ! » Une vague d'énergie déferla de la jeune fille, ce qui la libéra de l'emprise du scientifique. Et une fois encore cette énergie accumulée créa une grande explosion. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » S'énerva Szayel en protégeant son visage avec ses mains. Une sorte de promontoire blanc comme la neige sur lequel siégeait un trône serti d'ailes aussi blanches était apparu sous les yeux de Szayel Aporro. Et sur ce trône était assise Natsume. « Forme Sublimée… Shugo Tenshi no Handan*.

- Quoi ?! S'écria le scientifique.

- Elle… Elle l'a vraiment fait… Constata Uryu inquiet.

- Alors c'est ça, la Forme Sublimée d'une Sorcière. » Dit Renji les yeux écarquillés. Natsume qui était vêtu telle une amazone couleur bleue nuit se saisit d'un bâton qui était apparu près d'elle, se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers sa cible.

- Je vais t'apprendre à me sous-estimer, Espada. Tu vas connaître une mort des plus terrifiantes pour avoir commis l'erreur de salir l'honneur des Sorcières. » Elle exécuta ensuite une sorte de danse qui fit trembler la terre. « Par la puissance des huit éléments de ce monde… Feu et Tonnerre, Eau et Glace, Terre et Ven, Lumière et Ténèbres. Bannissez cet être sans pitié ! Yoso no Dansu** ! Huit boules d'énergies tournoyèrent autour de la jeune Sorcière. Il s'agissait des huit éléments dont elle avait fait appel précédemment. Et se fut sous les cris stridents du scientifique qu'une avalanche d'eau, de glace, de feu, d'air, de terre, de lumière et de ténèbres envahirent celui-ci et provoqua un cataclysme grandiose qui fit sauter la barrière spirituelle dans laquelle se trouvaient les combattants. Lorsque le Quincy et le Shinigami ouvrirent les yeux, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient toujours derrière le bouclier de Natsume, indemnes. « Ouah ! Incroyable ! S'enthousiasma Renji. Elle a réussi. On a gagné, Uryu tu t'rends compte ?

- Oui. » Fit simplement celui-ci. Il fixait Natsume qui se trouvait devant la carcasse ensanglantée du huitième Espada qui ne bougeait plus. Il était bien mort. Qui aurait pu survivre a une pareille tornade élémentaire ? Pourtant, le Quincy sentait bien que la pression spirituelle de sa bien-aimée était différente de d'habitude. Elle était beaucoup plus dense et même plus écrasante. Avait-elle atteint ses limites ? Le bouclier se dissipa et le Quincy put enfin approcher la jeune fille. « Natsume ? » Appela-t-il. Elle se retourna, le fixa en souriant et s'effondra tout à coup sur le sol. « Natsume ! S'inquiéta Uryu. Il la prit dans ses bras, Renji s'approcha aussi puis elle reprit son apparence normale. Même son énergie spirituelle était redevenue stable.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le Shinigami. Uryu vit sur son cou une aiguille qu'il retira.

- Sa alors… Fit-il.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda le rouge.

- C'est une aiguille anesthésiante. Répondit le brun. Sentant que sa pression spirituelle augmentait, elle a dû se l'administrer quelques secondes après le cataclysme. Bien joué, Natsume. Se réjouit-il.

- Si je comprends bien, en s'anesthésiant elle-même, ça lui a permis de ne pas perdre la raison avec le surplus de pouvoir. Déduisit Renji. C'est clair que c'est un bon réflexe qu'elle a eu.

- Oui. » D'autres pressions spirituelles se firent alors sentir, dont celle d'Ichigo qui semblait être beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. « Oh, c'est pas bon, tout ça. Reprit Renji.

- Allons trouver un coin où mettre Natsume en sûreté. Proposa le Quincy en portant la Sorcière.

- Ok, je te suis. Je te dis pas le chaos que ça doit être en ville.

- C'est sûr, les habitants ne sont pas du tout sécurisés. »

Les deux hommes se replièrent sans se retourner. Ils n'avaient alors pas remarquer sur le cadavre de Szayel Aporro que celui-ci arborait un sourire diabolique…

* * *

*Shugo Tenshi no Handan: Jugement de l'Ange Protecteur en japonais

**Yoso no Dansu: Danse des Eléments en japonais


	15. Chapitre 14: Possession et catastrophe!

**Yo, chers lecteurs :) me revoici pour le chapitre 14 ;) j'espères qu'il vous plaira car en tout cas y'a de l'action. Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Possession et catastrophe !

Uryu et Renji s'étaient retirés plus au fond de la forêt où ils se trouvaient, loin du tumulte de la guerre. Uryu posa Natsume toujours inconsciente au pied d'un arbre. « On devrait peut-être se joindre au combat nous aussi. Suggéra Renji en empoignant son zanpakuto.

- Vas-y tout seul alors, je ne partirais pas en laissant Natsume seule ici.

- Ok, bah j'y vais alors. On dirait que le combat prend une autre tournure. L'arrivée de renforts ne serait pas superflue. Prends soin de ta princesse.

- Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? Fit le Quincy. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et le Shinigami disparu au loin.

- Tâches de rester en vie… Frère d'armes. » Oui, c'est comme ça que le Quincy considérait Renji maintenant, comme un frère d'armes.

En effet, le combat avait pris une toute autre tournure. Les capitaines tombaient un à un sous les coups des Espadas restants et Aizen avait été libéré de l'emprise des flammes de Yamamoto. Mais ce qui n'avait pas été prévu était l'arrivée des Vizards sur les lieux. Sans plus attendre, ceux-ci prêtèrent main forte aux capitaines Shinigamis sans leur demander leur avis. Aizen était maintenant confronté à Shinji Hirako qui lui révéla le pouvoir de son zanpakuto. Un zanpakuto capable de tout inverser : le haut, le bas, la droite, la gauche, le devant, le derrière ainsi que la direction dans laquelle sont portés les coups, mais malheureusement même avec ça, le capitaine renégat avait trouvé une feinte et blessé Shiniji. C'était bien sûr sans compter l'arrivée d'Ichigo qui avait défait Ulquiorra auparavant. « Getsuga Tensho ! Hurla-t-il en envoyant son attaque sur Aizen qui était de dos à ce moment-là. Mais il avait eu le réflexe avant d'arriver à Karakura d'ériger un bouclier protecteur autour de lui.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, comme nous nous retrouvons. Il semblerait que tes compagnons s'en sortent bien eux aussi. En particulier Natsume Akihara.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama le Shinigami roux.

- Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le savoir-faire de Szayel Aporro. Bien, commençons les festivités si tu le veux bien… »

« Hum…

- Natsume ? Demanda Uryu en s'approchant de la Sorcière qui était sur le point de se réveiller.

- Uryu ? Fit-elle. Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tout va bien. Tu as réussi à vaincre Szayel Aporro. Grâce au ciel tu n'as pas dépassé tes limites.

- Oui, je n'ai pas commis la même erreur que ma mère.

- Tiens, j'ai rapporté ton épée. La jeune fille la prit et regarda son reflet dans la lame.

- On dirait que cette lame a forgé ma personnalité. Je me sens différente, je sais pas pourquoi. Uryu l'aida à se lever et ils se fixèrent en silence. Natsume sauta soudain au cou du Quincy.

- J'ai eu si peur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Se confia le brun en la serrant comme si il avait peur qu'on la lui arrache.

- Oui, moi aussi. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés comme ça.

- Désolée d'avoir agi comme ça sans réfléchir. S'excusa la jeune fille.

- Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir laissé partir. » Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. « Si tu es de nouveau sur pied, nous ferions mieux de partir à la Soul Society. C'est toi qu'Aizen veut en réalité et dès qu'il aura vaincu chaque adversaire qui se mettra en travers de son chemin il viendra te chercher. Il vaut mieux éviter de se joindre au combat. Je resterais avec toi et te protègerais jusqu'au bout. Promis. Natsume esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :

- J'ai foi en toi, Uryu. Allons-y. » Mais tout à coup, la jeune fille fut prise d'une douleur inimaginable et lancinante à la poitrine. Elle hurla sous les yeux horrifiés de son amant et se roula en boule par terre. « Natsume, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta Uryu en s'approchant d'elle. Elle laissa alors échapper une grosse quantité d'énergie spirituelle. C'était comme si elle luttait contre une partie d'elle-même.

- Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ainsi ? S'enquit une voix familière.

- C'est pas vrai ! Szayel Aporro ! S'exclama le Quincy.

- Aaaah ! Arrêtes ça ! Supplia Natsume en se tenant la tête et en libérant plus d'énergie.

- Inutile de résister ma belle, car vois-tu, ceci est mon ultime pouvoir dont je suis assez fier. Un petit plus que j'utilises lorsque je suis vaincu. Il suffit simplement que j'implantes un œuf dans le corps de mon adversaire et ensuite, je n'ai qu'a lui aspirer sa force spirituelle de l'intérieur pour renaître. Cette technique se nomme Gabriel et… Elle s'achève sur la mort de mon hôte, ah, ah, ah, ah ! Tu es finie Sorcière.

- AAAAAAAHHH ! Hurla Natsume.

- Arrêtes ça immédiatement ! Ordonna Uryu pris de panique.

- Non… Je ne me… Laisserais ne pas faire… Se résolut la Sorcière en suffoquant. Elle libéra encore une once d'énergie spirituelle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sorcière ? S'enquit la voix du scientifique. Inutile de résister comme ça. La jeune fille prit soudain Uryu par le col et lui dit les larmes aux yeux :

- Uryu, il faut que tu m'achèves.

- Comment ?! Répliqua-t-il. Soudain sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle éjecta le Quincy contre un arbre.

- Tiens donc, il semblerait que j'ai possession de tes mouvements, Sorcière. Ricana l'Espada.

- Non ! Fais pas ça ! Rétorqua la jeune fille. Et elle lança des projectiles de glace tranchants vers Uryu qui put esquiver à temps.

- Natsume ! Cria-t-il.

- Je… Je ne contrôle plus rien… Attention, Uryu ! » La jeune Sorcière prit soudain sa Forme Ethérée. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi, ordure ? Questionna-t-elle. Sans le vouloir elle empoigna sa lame et s'envola loin dans le ciel.

- Oh non, Natsume ! »

Renji se battait à présent contre Yammy qui avait pris sa forme libérée. Il était assisté de Chad, Rukia, Byakuya et Kenpachi. « Sa alors quel monstre ! Fit Rukia.

- Le combat s'annonce mal pour nous. » Tout à coup, un flash noir et blanc piqua au sol et déclencha une onde de choc qui surprit les combattants. « Mais… C'est Natsume ! Reconnut Rukia.

- Non mais t'es dingue de plonger sur les gens comme ça avec c'te pression de ouf ?! La gronda Renji.

- La ferme, Shinigami ! Lui répondit Szayel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Commença le rouge.

- Renji, aides-moi ! Supplia la Sorcière.

- Inutile… Lui assura le scientifique en pointant l'Epée de Cristal sur les Shinigamis.

- Elle est possédée. Leur informa Byakuya. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons l'exécuter.

- Non ! Fit Rukia.

- Eh, t'es bouchée ou quoi ? On a pas le choix qu'il a dit. Rétorqua Kenpachi. Si vous voulez je m'en charge.

- Dégages de mon chemin, Szayel, ils sont à moi ! Hurla Yammy en colère. Renji sauta soudain sur la Sorcière en criant :

- Rugis, Zabimaru ! Natsume para l'assaut mais fut éjectée plus loin. Je m'occupe d'elle, finissez sans moi ! » reprit Renji qui partit à la poursuite de Natsume. Celle-ci l'attendait sur le toit d'un grand immeuble et le temps qu'il arrive, lui lança des boules de feu et de ténèbres. Elle libéra alors encore plus d'énergie spirituelle en quantité phénoménale. « Je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine de résister. Lui rappela le scientifique.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne te laisserais pas attaquer mes amis avec mon propre corps ! Renji arriva sur les lieux, prêt au combat.

- Non, Renji, n'approches pas ! Ordonna Natsume.

- T'en fais pas, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de ce pétrin sans te tuer. Jura le Shinigami bien que pour lui, les chances de sauver la Sorcière étaient infimes.

- Renji, attends ! Fit une voix en hauteur. C'était bien sûr celle d'Uryu qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur une sorte de planeur bleu. Il se posa et se mit entre son ami et sa bien-aimée.

- Et bien, Quincy tu veux être le premier à y passer ? Lança Szayel.

- Libères tout de suite Natsume avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

- AAAAAAHHH ! Hurla de nouveau celle-ci en se cambrant en arrière et libérant toujours autant d'énergie.

- Natsume ! Firent en cœur Uryu et Renji. La jeune fille avait libéré tant d'énergie qu'elle en prit sa Forme Sublimée.

- Non ! Dit-elle.

- C'est pas vrai, elle est déjà arrivée au paroxysme de sa puissance… Expliqua le Quincy hors de lui. Natsume, je t'en prie cesses de luter comme ça.

- Si je ne lutte pas, il va ressusciter et je serais morte en vain !

- Bon, j'ai pas le choix… Se résolut Renji. Uryu, je vais vous envoyer tous les 2 directement à la Soul Society.

- Pardon ? S'indigna le Quincy. Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Il vaut mieux éviter de causer plus de dégâts qu'il n'y en a déjà ici. Natsume libère beaucoup trop d'énergie spirituelle et si comme tu le dis elle en est à son summum, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques. De plus je vais vous éviter le passage dans l'entre-deux-mondes avec ça. Le Shinigami ouvrit un Senkaimon et y jeta une sorte de sphère mystérieuse qu'Uryu n'avait jamais vu avant et qui eut l'effet d'aspirer tout ce qui était proche du Senkaimon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Voulut savoir le Quincy.

- Un artefact de Sorcière qu'Urahara gardait depuis longtemps. Il me l'a confié en cas d'urgence et il a eu raison. Aller, c'est parti ! » Il poussa Uryu à l'intérieur du vortex, puis la Sorcière qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le Senkaimon se referma derrière eux.

« Sauves-la… Il le faut. » Conclut le rouge avant de retourner au combat.

Une fois sur le sol de la Soul Society, Uryu serra les poings lorsqu'il sentit la pression spirituelle de Natsume augmenter d'une vitesse incroyable. « C'est ça, libères plus de puissance pour pouvoir l'anéantir… Susurra l'octavo à travers la Sorcière.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Je ne le toucherais pas ! Pas lui ! Se défendit la Sorcière en plantant son sceptre dans le sol comme pour se retenir d'attaquer. J'ai encore de la puissance en réserve. Ajouta-t-elle. C'est avec ça que je t'anéantirais pour de bon !

- Natsume, attends ! Si tu libères trop de puissance… Commença Uryu.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix. AAAAAH !

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? On dirait… Que je me désintègre ! Constata Szayel. Je n'arrive pas à maîtriser toute cette énergie ! Arrêtes ça, Sorcière ! Non, je disparais !

- C'est ça, vas-t-en ! Lui répondit Natsume. Uryu, mets-toi à l'abri. » Le jeune homme obéit et un nouveau cataclysme fit rage creusant un énorme cratère dans la zone où la Sorcière se trouvait. Uryu rouvrit les yeux et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il y trouva la Sorcière étendue par terre, toujours sous sa Forme Sublimée. Une lueur jaune scintillait autour d'elle. Elle se releva et Uryu lui cria : « Tu as réussi ! C'est formidable ! Elle ne lui répondit pas.

- Natsume ? Reprit-il.

- Je… Dit-elle. Tout à coup, une toute nouvelle vague d'énergie bien différente des autres déferla en elle et elle se mit à frapper le Quincy avec son bâton qu'il évita de peu. Un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal…

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Natsume ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. Et soudain il comprit. La chose la plus effroyable qu'il aurait voulu éviter se produisait juste sous ses yeux. « Non… Elle est en train… De perdre le contrôle de sa magie. » Pensa-t-il. Il fit apparaitre son arc spirituel sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait agir et vite. « Je vais tout faire pour t'arrêter sans te tuer, je le jures sur mon âme ! » Promit-il avec conviction.

Mais comment lui faire retrouver la raison et atténuer cette folie du pouvoir ? Comment ne pas tuer une Sorcière qui sombre peu à peu dans cette folie meurtrière et destructrice ?


	16. Chapitre 15: Tu seras toujours dans mon

Chapitre 15 : Tu seras toujours dans mon Esprit

Un combat acharné commença entre le Quincy et la Sorcière. Ce qu'ils ignoraient était l'issue de cette bataille inconsciente. Uryu s'en doutait, l'un d'eux n'en réchapperait pas vivant et ce n'est pas en tirant des flèches à faible énergie qu'il arriverait à l'immobiliser facilement. Natsume était agile et gracile dans ses mouvements, elle esquivait comme personne et répondait avec force. Son esprit tout entier était corrompu par ses pouvoirs. Pouvoirs qui ne cessaient d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le Quincy l'attaquait. « Natsume, je t'en supplie réveilles-toi ! » Tenta-t-il de la résonner. En vain. La Sorcière ne cessait de le bombarder de sorts élémentaires. Le Quincy continua donc à lui tirer des flèches à basse énergie. Comment allait-il sortir sa bien-aimée de là ? La seule solution serait… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Soudain, Natsume le rejoignit alors qu'il s'était réfugié en hauteur. Leurs visage se touchaient presque. Uryu pouvait voir ses yeux… Elle pleurait ce qui le déconcentra un instant, mais il fut encore plus perturbé lorsqu'il entendit Natsume murmurer : « Tues-moi. » Puis soudain elle lui transperça l'épaule droite avec son bâton, le sang coula, il sentit la douleur. Une douleur atroce. Uryu retomba lourdement à terre sans pour autant se rendre. Il se remit rapidement debout et palpa son épaule. « Je vois, je n'ai donc pas le choix… » Lorsque Natsume piqua dans sa direction, il sortit un de ses gintos et l'emprisonna dans une sorte de cage spirituelle. Le Quincy sortit une minuscule fiole contenant quelques volutes de son énergie spirituelle et déclara : « Espérons que ça ne te tue pas… » Il lança la fiole et le sprenger fit son effet.

Malheureusement, la Sorcière s'en sortit avec de nombreuses égratignures et semblait plus en colère que jamais. « Non ! » Désespéra le Quincy qui vit la Sorcière foncer sur lui, son bâton magique brandit bien haut dans le but de lui porter un coup fatal. Uryu évita le coup en utilisant l'Hyrenkiaku et se retrouva derrière la Sorcière en furie. Par instinct, il dégaina Seeleschneider et lui porta un coup dans le dos. Natsume déploya ses ailes et se mit elle aussi derrière le Quincy qui para son attaque. « Uryu… Appela-t-elle soudain.

- Oh ?

- Uryu, je t'en prie… Achèves-moi.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre solution ! Dit-il en s'écartant. Natsume reprit son rituel de lancer de sorts.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je… » Tout à coup, elle cessa le combat. Uryu resta sur ses gardes. L'énergie qui débordait de son corps ne cessait d'affluer. Elle devait préparer une autre attaque bien pire encore que ce que le Quincy imagine. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à exécuter une danse, il comprit. « C'est Yoso no Dansu ! » Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur la jeune fille et la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle l'éjecta plus loin d'un mouvement du bras et reprit là où elle s'en est arrêtée. « Ça suffit, Natsume ! » Hurla Uryu.

Il n'eut donc pas le choix… Avec le reste de force qu'il lui restait dans son bras blessé, il fit apparaître son arc, se lança droit vers la Sorcière et lui tira dessus avec Seeleschneider. L'arme lui arriva directement dans la poitrine. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et pourtant. La Sorcière tomba par terre à genoux, retrouva sa Forme Initiale et son énergie spirituelle devint de plus en plus stable. Non, à présent elle s'affaiblissait et le Quincy regardait ce qu'il en restait s'envoler dans les cieux, les yeux tremblants. « Qu'ai-je fais ? Se demanda-t-il en s'approchant

- Tu as réussi… Uryu. La jeune fille s'effondra mais le Quincy l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Doucement, il la serra dans ses bras. Tout à coup, elle commença tout doucement à s'évaporer en petites lueurs jaunes scintillantes.

- Je… Je suis un monstre… C'est moi qui ai fait ça… Se lamenta-t-il au bord des larmes.

- Non, c'était mon choix… De partir maintenant. Le rassura Natsume.

- Comment ?

- Il vaut mieux que je parte… Plutôt que ne rien faire et me laisser détruire le monde. Tu dois vivre, Uryu.

- Mais…

- Maintenant je m'en vais, sachant que tout va bien ici. Je sens déjà que la guerre est terminée et nous l'avons gagnée. Je suis heureuse… Uryu, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tout mon matériel de sorcellerie… Je te le confie. Gardes-le bien précieusement et à l'abri des regards. C'est mon héritage, tu comprends ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Promets-moi d'en prendre soin, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, je te le jure sur mon âme, Natsume. Je récupèrerais tout ton matériel.

- Merci… Répondit-elle en esquissant son plus merveilleux sourire. Mourir dans tes bras est la plus belle mort que je puisse espérer…

- Dis pas ça, dès que les capitaines reviendront, on te rapatrieras à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. La Sorcière secoua doucement la tête.

- Il est trop tard… Pour réparer mes erreurs… Mais saches que je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir blessé. Désolée de ne pouvoir continuer cette aventure avec toi… Désolée de ne pas te rendre tout l'amour que tu m'as donné depuis toujours. J'ai passé les plus beaux instants de ma vie avec toi. Même si ils étaient courts… Je ne les oublierais jamais. Uryu… Elle posa sa main affaiblie sur la sienne.

- Natsume…

- Tu es ma plus belle rencontre… Au revoir, Uryu… Nous nous reverrons peut-être dans une autre vie. Ah et dis aux autres que j'ai passé de bons moments avec eux et qu'ils sont tous géniaux. Ce sont devenu des amis chers à mon cœur. Elle posa cette fois sa main sur la joue du Quincy qui ne pu retenir une larme. Je t'aime… Ajouta-t-elle simplement avant de rassembler ses dernières forces et l'embrasser. Tu seras toujours dans mon esprit…

- Dans… Ton esprit ? Répéta le Quincy. La jeune fille reposa sa tête sur son bras et ferma les yeux en esquissant toujours un sourire. Elle laissa retomber sa main qu'Uryu rattrapa.

- Non ! Natsume… Je t'aime, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. »

Son corps s'évapora totalement comme un million d'étoiles montant vers le ciel. Uryu serra les poings, versa quelques autres larmes et hurla : « NATSUMEEEEEEE ! »

Un Senkaimon s'ouvrit faisant place à toute la troupe de la Soul Society. Ichigo en mode Getsuga Tensho Ultime était parmi eux, Orihime et Chad aussi. Lorsqu'ils virent Uryu dans cet état et ces nuées de lumières qui s'envolaient, ils comprirent. La guerre était fini, mais Natsume, elle, n'était plus… Ichigo perdit soudain connaissance et fut transporté à l'hopital de la quatrième division. Il fut ensuite rapatrié au manoir des Kuchiki où il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Orihime, Rukia, Renji et Chad attendaient patiemment qu'il se réveille. Uryu n'était pas parmi eux. « Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait aller voir Uryu ? Suggéra Orihime un peu inquiète.

- Non, il vaut mieux le laisser seul. Conseilla Renji. On est tous sous le choc et lui plus que nous. C'est qu'il l'aimait jusqu'au bout, Natsume.

- Oui, je pense comme Renji. Approuva Rukia. Laissons-le seul un instant et dès qu'il voudra en parler, nous serons là.

- Pauvre Uryu… Fit la rouquine en versant quelques larmes.

- Natume… Même si on ne s'est pas connu depuis longtemps, elle a eu une grande place en chacun de nous. Dit Chad. C'est comme si, on l'avait toujours connu. »

Uryu s'était isolé sur la Colline du Sokyoku. Calé contre l'échafaud en ruine, il avait ramené ses jambes autour des ses bras et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tête baissée. « Natsume… » Murmura-t-il. Il se remémora son sourire, les moments partagés quand ils étaient petits et maintenant ainsi que ses mots qui hantent à présent sa tête : « Tu seras toujours dans mon esprit… » Le soir tombait sur la Soul Society et la vision du soleil couchant du haut de la colline ainsi que la tristesse du Quincy ne pouvaient rendre ce spectacle que plus émotionnel. Il suffisait juste de lever les yeux… Pour être soi-même accaparé par une profonde tristesse…

* * *

**Je sais exactement ce que vous allez me dire et pas de panique, il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue dans lesquels il y aura pas mal de révélations et explications, voilà :)**

**Autre explication, le titre du chapitre est la traduction en français du titre de l'histoire. Ce chapitre devrait vous faire comprendre pourquoi l'histoire se nomme ainsi ^^**


	17. Chapitre 16: Le Successeur

Chapitre 16 : Le Successeur

La nuit était tombée sur le Seireitei et les compagnons d'ichigo décidèrent d'y demeurer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille. Byakuya Kuchiki se trouvait assis sur sa terrasse et regardait les étoiles. Rukia qui passait par là s'approcha. « Tu n'as pas sommeil, Rukia ? Demanda son frère.

- Pas vraiment, non. Disons que tous ces évènements m'ont chamboulé. Et toi, grand frère, qu'en est-il de tes blessures.

- Ton amie Orihime Inoue a fait des merveilles. Elles ont toutes disparues. J'imagine qu'Ichigo est toujours dans le coma.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à Urahara a quoi cela pouvait être dû et il m'a dit qu'Ichigo était en train de perdre peu à peu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

- Je vois… Quel dommage pour lui.

- Bientôt il n'aura même plus la force de nous voir.

- Malheureusement, tu n'y peux rien, Rukia. Ce qui est fait et fait. Comment se porte Uryu Ishida ?

- Toujours sous le choc. Lui avoua sa jeune sœur. Je l'ai vu pleurer sur la colline du Sokyoku pendant des heures. Il faut dire qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec Natsume.

- Natsume Akihara… La Dernière des Sorcières…

- Elle n'est plus à présent.

- Cette jeune fille sera partie en étant sûre d'avoir gagné la guerre. Malheureusement dans ce genre de cas, il y a toujours de graves conséquences.

- Je le sais. Et j'espère qu'Uryu se reprendra vite… » Rétorqua la Shinigami en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Cette nuit-là, Uryu dormait paisiblement dans une chambre du manoir Kuchiki après avoir versé quantité innombrable de larmes. Cependant, c'est ce soir-là qu'il fit un rêve étrange. Il était dans une prairie remplie de fleurs, le ciel était rouge-orangé comme lors d'un coucher de soleil. Il arpenta l'endroit qu'il trouva très attrayant. « Te voilà enfin. Fit soudain une voix très familière.

- N… Natsume ? Demanda-t-il.

- Derrière toi. Il se retourna brusquement et la vit juste sous ses yeux, toute souriante comme à son habitude.

- Tu… Tu es revenue ? C'est… C'est un miracle. S'enthousiasma Uryu dont les yeux brillaient de joie. Mais le sourire de la Sorcière s'effaça soudain.

- Non, Uryu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis bel et bien partie pour de bon. Le Quincy posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Mais ça a l'air tellement réel. Répliqua-t-il. Natsume posa ses mains sur les bras de son amant et les retira.

- Si je te suis apparue en rêve, c'est pour une simple et bonne raison. Je dois trouver un successeur pour mes pouvoirs de Sorcière. Si je ne le fais pas, qui c'est ce qu'il adviendrait de cette puissance ? Elle pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Oui, je comprends. Approuva Uryu.

- Mais je n'ai pas de fille et donc personne pour reprendre le flambeau.

- C'est vrai… Et seule une femme peut être Sorcière.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé une solution qui arrangera tout le monde. Mais pour ça je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, Uryu.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras… Mon amour.

- Voilà ce que je vais faire : je vais sceller mes pouvoirs en toi.

- Les sceller… En moi ? C'est possible ?

- Oui. Assura la Sorcière en hochant la tête. Les sceller permettra que tu n'aies pas à en faire usage, toi qui es un homme. Personnellement, je trouve cette loi idiote, les hommes ne sont pas tous incontrôlables, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas désobéir aux lois de ce monde. Tu seras mon successeur, Uryu… Provisoirement.

- Provisoirement ? Répéta le Quincy.

- Le jour où tu auras une fille, mes pouvoirs lui seront directement transmis. Mais si ça n'arrive pas, ils resteront toujours en toi-même à ta mort. Lorsque tu mourras, ils disparaîtront en même temps que toi… Pour toujours.

- Tu veux dire que si un jour j'ai une fille, elle deviendra Sorcière ? S'enquit Uryu.

- C'est ça. Ecoutes, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, je dois te transférer mes pouvoirs et les sceller au plus vite.

- Natsume… La Sorcière lui caressa la joue et lui répondit :

- Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours mais je dois partir. C'est comme ça que ça doit se faire et pas autrement. Ce que je souhaite c'est que tu vives heureux, que tu trouves ton âme sœur et que tu l'aimes autant que tu m'as aimé. Et n'oublie pas, je serais toujours dans ton esprit… » Finit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de se transformer en lueur jaune qui entra tout à coup dans le corps du Quincy qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et toucha son torse. Il sentait quelque chose… Une chaleur si bienveillante. Natsume avait bien scellé ses pouvoirs en lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond et lâcha : « Merci… Je n'oublierais jamais cet héritage que tu m'as confié. Je suis ton successeur et je serais digne de ce que tu m'as cédé. Reposes en paix… Natsume Akihara, la Dernière des Sorcières… »

Ce soir-là, les étoiles irradiaient tels des millions de soleils sur le Seireitei. La guerre était finie et ceci marquait une ère nouvelle…


	18. Epilogue: L'hymne dédié à notre amour

Epilogue : L'hymne dédié à notre amour

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les évènements de la guerre contre les Arrancars. Uryu était rentré dans le monde réel avec les autres et ensembles ils débarrassaient la maison de Natsume. Ryuken a accepté de récupérer tous ces objets de famille ainsi que son équipement occulte dont Uryu s'occupait. « On pose tous ces cartons dans la voiture ? Demanda Orihime.

- Oui. Lui répondit Ryuken. Fais attention, c'est fragile.

- Ne vous enfaites pas, je gère. » Chad était de la partie ainsi qu'Ichigo à qui il restait un peu d'énergie spirituelle et Rukia qui l'assistait dans ses dernières chasses aux Hollows. Renji, lui avait décidé de rester à la Soul Society. Tout était redevenu comme avant ou presque.

Uryu était en train de débarrasser quelques vieux cartons de matériel de Sorcière que Natsume gardait précieusement. Il rangea dans sa malle l'Epée de Cristal qu'il avait récupéré juste après la mort de Natsume. Il se regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans la lame bleue avant de la sceller pour de bon. « Que de souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda soudain son père qui était entré. Le Quincy se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- En effet. Lui répondit-il.

- Tout ça finira bien caché chez nous. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père aussi indulgent qui accepte de ranger tout ce bric à brac chez lui.

- Certes, mais ce sont des objets familiaux et tu étais très complice avec Katsuyoshi Akihara à l'époque. Fit remarquer le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

- Effectivement.

- Dis-moi… Ryuken.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout simplement dit que Natsume était de retour à Karakura et que tu l'avais aidé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de sa situation familiale ? Voulut savoir Uryu.

- Tu veux savoir… Et bien, le départ de Natsume il y a quelques années t'avait tellement affecté que je me suis dit que tu n'avais qu'une seule envie : ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Je croyais que tu la haïssais d'être partie comme ça pendant toutes ces années. Avoua son père. Le silence s'installa mais le jeune Quincy le brisa.

- Tu te trompes… Je ne l'ai jamais haïe. Pas une seule fois même si c'était l'impression que je donnais. En vérité, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle chaque jour et c'est l'une des causes de mon asociabilité. Voilà la vérité. » Son père ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir de la pièce. Uryu la quitta aussi mais pour s'approcher du piano de feu sa bien-aimée. Il s'assit et commença à jouer cet air devenu si habituel. C'était sa mélodie mais aussi celle de Natsume. Leur mélodie. Le lien direct entre eux, le « créateur » de leurs sentiments en quelque sorte. Après l'avoir joué une fois, Uryu tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre où le jour filtrait puis leva les yeux au plafond. « Natsume, je joues l'hymne dédié à notre amour. Je le jouerais à chaque fois que je penserais à toi. Je t'aime… »

Il rejoua encore une fois cette mélodie pleine de douceur, d'ardeur et de mélancolie. Cette mélodie qui a fait du Quincy et de la Sorcière des êtres connectés à jamais même après la tragédie, au-delà même de la mort.

* * *

**Et voilà, ainsi s'achève cette histoire, je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, en particulier PoivronRouge, j'espères que tu auras eu toutes les réponses qu'il te fallait et que tu as apprécié cette aventure autant que moi j'ai eu de bonheur à l'écrire, merci au reviewers et donc à plus pour, je l'espères une toute nouvelle aventure de Bleach bien entendu ;)**


End file.
